La vie est faite de choix
by ma lune
Summary: Les doutes que ressent Jim fasse à sa nouvelle relation avec son vulcain préféré va amener celui-ci à lui proposer une chose incroyable. Slash NC17
1. Chapter 1

voici ma toute nouvelle fic star trek j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

* * *

Stardates : _8229.2 Quadrant Gamma _

Inquiet le Capitaine de l'Enterprise parcourait les couloirs du vaisseau aussi vite que possible, il prit l'ascenseur et ordonna sèchement :

« Passerelle. »

Quand enfin il entra dans la pièce tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui :

« Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Monsieur Spock ? »

C'est la voix d'Uhrura qui lui répondit :

« Oui Capitaine, il arrive. »

Jim ne pouvait quitter l'écran de contrôle des yeux. Il se reprit, s'installa sur son fauteuil et ordonna :

« Lancez la communication. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Sarek put enfin le voir :

« Capitaine Kirk… »

Ce n'était pas bon signe que le père de Spock les appelle alors qu'il se trouvait à des années-lumière de Vulcain :

« Bonjour Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, votre fils ne va pas tarder. »

« C'est à vous que je voulais parler Capitaine. »

Soulagé, Jim se détendit. S'il s'était agit de la santé d'Amanda ou toute autre mauvaise nouvelle ce n'est pas à lui que le vulcain aurait voulu s'adresser.

Il tourna un instant la tête quand son second sortit de l'ascenseur, les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête. Sarek le fixa de nouveau, quelle que soit la situation elle paraissait grave, pas que d'habitude l'homme soit très expressif mais son visage était grave et sa voix trop profonde :

« La Fédération m'a informé que vous exploriez actuellement le Quadrant Gamma. »

« Oui c'est exact. »

« Il y a 28 heures et 45 minutes un vaisseau a quitté notre planète avec à son bord Silak, sa femme T'A'na et leur enfant. Leur comportement irrationnel est inquiétant. »

Le regard de Jim croisa celui de Spock, être irrationnel pour un vulcain était forcément inquiétant. Sarek continua :

« Ils sont partis en pleine nuit, neutralisant deux gardes et ont volé un vaisseau. Ils ne répondent pas à nos appels et se dirigent vers le Quadrant Gamma. »

« Nous allons partir à leur rencontre. »

« Je vous transmets mes calculs. L'Apérions n'est pas prévu pour de si longs voyages, ils ne pourront pas dépasser le point 0. 2. 05 »

Jim se tourna vers son second :

« Monsieur Spock ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus :

« Nous y serons dans approximativement trois jours 6 heures et douze minutes. »

« Bien. Monsieur Sulu cap sur ces coordonnées. Nous vous contacterons une fois que nous en saurons plus Monsieur l'Ambassadeur. »

Sarek hocha la tête et coupa la communication :

« Peut-on repérer le vaisseau d'ici ? »

« Non Capitaine. »

Jim soupira :

« Bien faisons au plus vite alors. »

Spock se dirigea vers sa console et Jim le suivit :

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser des gens aussi logiques que des vulcains à s'enfuir en pleine nuit ? »

« Leur comportement est illogique Capitaine, je ne peux l'expliquer. »

« Uhrura essayez de les contacter toutes les heures. »

« Bien Capitaine. »

Allongé sur son lit, Jim tentait vainement de s'endormir. Trois mois, ça faisais juste trois mois qu'il entretenait avec son second une relation… plus intense ? plus intime ?

Plus compliquée surtout.

Si leurs moments de plaisir étaient toujours un vrai bonheur, le reste laissait à désirer.

Peu à peu, Jim commençait à se rendre compte que l'absence de sentiment de son amant n'était pas facile à vivre. Alors que ses émotions à lui prenaient de plus en plus de place, celles de Spock lui restaient fermées.

Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées commençaient à dériver, il se maudit. Il savait que le vulcain ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui, pour personne d'ailleurs…

La porte s'ouvrit et Jim sut que c'était Spock. Il avait fallu une très longue discution pour que son second accepte enfin d'entrer sans sonner :

« Jim pardonne-moi de troubler ton repos. »

Enfin elle ne fut pas plus longue que celle où il dut ordonner à son amant de le tutoyer :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toutes façons. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Capitaine se leva et s'installa à la table :

« Je me suis renseigné sur la famille. »

Il attendit pour voir si Spock prendrait place à ses côtés sans qu'il ne lui demande. Ce que bien sûr le vulcain ne fit pas :

« Assieds-toi. »

Son aîné s'exécuta et droit comme un I, les mains croisées sur la table, commença son rapport :

« Je n'ai rien trouvé d'inhabituel dans le parcours de Silak… »

« Mais ? »

Son amant le regardait l'air de dire ''comment sais-tu qu'il y a un mais'' :

« Tu ne serais pas venu me déranger si tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important. »

Spock approuva d'un signe de tête :

« Il est chercheur à l'unité de médecine de l'Académie, il a fait de grandes découvertes et son travail était très apprécié. Il semblerait que depuis quelque mois ce ne soit plus le cas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ses travaux sont classés top secret mais il se murmure que… »

« Les vulcains ont des bruits de couloir ? Sérieusement ? »

Spock analysa cette phrase avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai pas entendu cette information dans un couloir. L'assistant de Silak m'a communiqué que l'un des membres du Haut Conseil faisait barrage aux recherches que son groupe mène. »

« Recherche dont on ne sait rien. »

« Non. »

« Et ce membre du Haut Conseil ? »

« Je n'ai pu obtenir aucun nom. »

Jim hocha la tête :

« Toujours pas de réponse à nos appels ? »

« Non. »

« Est ce que Sarek ne pourrait pas se renseigner un peu plus sur cette histoire de recherches ? »

« Je pourrais en effet le lui demander. »

« Bien. »

Spock se leva, inclina légèrement la tête et s'avança vers la sortie :

« Spock ? »

« Oui ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son amant, Jim abandonna :

« Rien… »

Son second fronça les sourcils mais sortit quand même.

En trois mois, ils s'étaient souvent laissés aller à faire l'amour ici même dans cette pièce, pourtant son amant n'y était toujours pas à l'aise.

Et c'était une vrai douleur pour lui, il aurait voulu que Spock soit plus confiant moins rigide…

Mais alors ça n'aurait plus été Spock… grave dilemme.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil maintenant.

_Journal du Capitaine, date stellaire 8231.2. L'ambassadeur Sarek le vulcain nous a fait part d'évènements inquiétants impliquant un membre respecté de la société vulcaine et sa famille. Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers les coordonnées où devrait se trouver leur vaisseau… _

« L'Apérions est en vue Capitaine. »

Jim arrêta l'enregistrement et se tourna vers Urhura :

« Ils ne répondent toujours pas à nos appels ? »

« Non Capitaine. »

« Ouvrez les fréquences : Apérions, ici le Capitaine Kirk de l'Enterprise répondez. »

Aucune réponse :

« Monsieur Spock ? »

« Le vaisseau n'est pas piloté, il est à la dérive et je ne repère qu'une seule forme de vie à bord Capitaine. »

« Une seule forme de vie ? »

Le vulcain hocha la tête :

« Apérions nous allons nous téléporter. »

Il se leva et ordonna :

« Monsieur Sulu prenez le commandement, Monsieur Spock avec moi. Urhura demandez au Docteur McCoy de nous rejoindre. »

Une seule forme de vie à l'intérieur, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Le vaisseau était plongé dans le noir et une odeur de brûlé leur prit la gorge. Jim s'avança, Spock à sa droite et McCoy à sa gauche. Le circuit électrique était clairement touché. Des étincelles sortaient des murs par moments. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'odeur devenait insoutenable. Ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle. Il fallut quelques secondes au Capitaine pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

L'odeur provenait de là, des deux vulcains sans vie…

Bones se précipita sur les corps. Jim serra les dents, l'homme était affalé sur les commandes. Son visage était noirci, brûlé par le feu qui avait visiblement jailli de la console. La femme quant à elle, était étendue par-terre, sur le dos. Bien qu'elle n'aie aucune trace de brûlure, son regard était vide, figé…

Jim observa son amant un instant, aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage, mais tout son corps était crispé.

Bones se releva la mine grave :

« Ils sont morts électrocutés depuis au moins deux jours. Le feu a pris après, et… »

Jim avala difficilement sa salive :

« Et ? »

« On dirait que quelqu'un a éteint le feu. Il y a des restes de neige carbonique sur les corps. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix de Spock ou plutôt les mots qu'il prononça le glacèrent :

« Sarek a affirmé qu'ils sont partis avec leur enfant. »

« Non… »

D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent à la recherche de la seule personne vivante du vaisseau.

Jim ne voulait pas pensé à l'horreur que le gosse avait dû vivre, cette vision, cette odeur…

Ils se séparèrent.

D'instinct le Capitaine se dirigea vers les cales, l'endroit le plus loin et le plus frais du vaisseau.

Il entra doucement la pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais l'odeur était moins présente. Les caisses s'empilaient ici et là. Il s'avança, murmura :

« Je suis venu t'aider. »

Il attendit. Le petit était-il là ? Dans quel état allait-il trouver cet enfant ?

Il fit quelque pas de plus. Il allait renoncer quand il vit quelque chose bouger au coin de son œil. Il inspira :

« N'aies pas peur, viens. »

Il crut s'être trompé, aucun son ne se faisait entendre, et puis une toute petite voix fluette sortit de derrière une caisse :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté. »

Clairement une phrase de petit vulcain :

« Je m'appelle James T. Kirk, je suis le Capitaine de l'Enterprise. »

Il attendit patiemment de longues minutes, et le gamin finit par apparaître.

Bizarrement il n'était pas du tout ce que Jim avait imaginé, il était bien plus petit, à vue de nez il devait avoir 6 ans.

Son crâne totalement rasé faisait ressortir ses oreilles pointues.

Son vêtement vulcain bleu était noirci ici et là et il serrait dans ses bras un petit extincteur, preuve s'il en fallait qu'il avait bien éteint le feu.

Jim déglutit difficilement. Il aurait voulu prendre cet enfant dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour un petit humain mais un vulcain…

L'enfant l'observait gravement. Pendant un quart de seconde, le Capitaine put voir dans ses yeux de la peur. Mais quand il s'exprima sa voix ne trembla pas :

« Je m'appelle Sary. »

« Bonjour Sary. »

Jim prit son communicateur :

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la soute. »

Ses deux amis se présentèrent, l'enfant jeta un regard intéressé à Spock mais quand McCoy s'approcha, il recula instinctivement. Jim se pencha et murmura :

« N'aies pas peur Sary, c'est mon ami Bones. Il n'est pas très beau mais il veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. »

Le gamin pencha la tête sur le côté :

« Vous êtes humain. Est-ce que c'est ça l'humour ou trouvez-vous vraiment ce monsieur laid ? »

Jim en aurait ri :

« Oui c'était de l'humour. »

Bones lui jeta un regard noir et passa le tricordeur médical sur l'enfant :

« Il va bien un peu déshydraté mais… »

« Ce que vous dites n'est pas exact. »

McCoy fit une moue étrange :

« Tu es déshydraté tu… »

« J'ai rationné mon eau et ma nourriture, je ne savais pas que vous viendriez. En me rationnant, j'avais de la nourriture pour tenir un mois et douze jours.»

« Donc tu… »

Têtu, l'enfant ne le laissa pas continuer :

« Vous avez dit ''Il''. « Il » est un pronom utilisé pour les garçons or je suis une fille. Le bon pronom pour parler de moi serait « elle » bien que je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Spock haussa un sourcil et Jim souffla :

« Une fille… »

La petite hocha la tête. Doucement, Spock se mit à sa hauteur :

« Nous allons te ramener sur l'Enterprise. »

Elle murmura :

« Logique… Mes parents ? »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent. Seul Spock osa répondre

« Nous allons les transporter à bord. Il seront enterrés sur leur terre natale. Tu dois commencer ton travail de deuil. »

D'une voix sourde, McCoy grogna :

« Spock vous allez la traumatiser encore plus, laissez-la… »

L'enfant jeta un regard étrange à l'humain :

« Mes parents sont morts, Monsieur Bones. Une cérémonie pour leur mise en terre est primordiale, tout comme le fait de faire mon deuil. »

Elle se tourna vers le seul vulcain de la pièce :

« Les humains ne font-il pas comme ça ? »

« Le Docteur McCoy pense que nous devrions te ménager. »

Sary observa le médecin comme s'il s'agissait de la personne la plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Spock s'approcha un peu plus de l'enfant :

« Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras pour le transfert Sary ? »

Un tout petit hochement de tête lui répondit.

L'officier scientifique tenta de lui enlever l'extincteur mais l'enfant eut un mouvement de recul. Elle serrait à présent l'objet fortement contre elle comme une petite fille humaine aurait serré la plus précieuse de ses poupées.

Doucement, presque tendrement, Spock la prit dans ses bras :

« Scotty ! »

« Capitaine ? »

« Téléportation. »

Il vit la petite se crisper, elle retint son souffle et ne le relâcha que de longues secondes après leur apparition dans la salle. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ingénieur et murmura :

« Demandez à l'équipe médicale de se préparer à ramener deux corps à bord. Allez avec voir ce qui a pu causer le court-circuit. »

« Deux… »

Devant le regard que le lui lança son supérieur, l'écossais ne finit pas sa phrase :

« Oui Capitaine. »

La voix de Sary retentit derrière lui :

« Est-ce que je peux rester ? »

Apparemment les oreilles des vulcains étaient tout aussi efficaces quelque soit leur âge :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Juste quelque secondes, Jim crut qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle se reprit et afficha un masque d'impassibilité totalement vulcain. McCoy s'approcha :

« Viens Sary je vais te montrer l'infirmerie et… »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais l'enfant se pressa un peu plus contre Spock. Celui-ci jeta à peine un regard à Bones :

« Docteur McCoy essayez en lui demandant la permission. »

Le médecin se recula, gêné, et de mauvaise grâce demanda :

« Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras Sary. »

« Je vous remercie mais non je peux marcher, je ne suis pas blessée. »

Jim aurait juré que Spock avait retenu un sourire. Il déposa l'enfant et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête :

« Bien suivez-moi alors mademoiselle. »

Les sourcils froncés, la petite vulcaine suivit le docteur en leur jetant un dernier regard.

Jim fit signe à son amant de le suivre. Il entra dans ses appartements. A peine la porte refermée, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire elle va pouvoir supporter tout ça ? »

Les mains croisées dans le dos, Spock sembla réfléchir quelques instants :

« Elle est très jeune mais déjà parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du capitaine :

« Et elle a un sacré caractère. A part toi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rembarrer Bones aussi facilement. »

Fatigué, Jim passa sa main sur son visage en murmurant :

« Deux jours, elle est restée deux jours dans ce vaisseau avec… »

« Nous allons la ramener sur vulcain. Elle apprendra à gérer ce qu'elle a vécu. »

« Tu veux dire à purger les quelques sentiments qu'il lui reste. »

« Tu sembles réfractaire à cette idée, pourtant… »

Il l'interrompit, incapable d'en entendre plus :

« Vous naissez avec des sentiments ? Je l'ai vu se retenir de pleurer, j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. »

« Dans de telles circonstances et à son âge, il est logique qu'elle ait encore du mal à tout occulter. »

Jim secoua la tête :

« Je ne comprends pas ton peuple. »

« Et j'ai du mal à comprendre le tien. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Même en faisant des efforts, Jim ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse renoncer à l'amour, à la passion ou à la peine…

Jusque là, cette absence d'émotion chez Spock était un sujet d'amusement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où lui et Bones avaient ri de cet état de fait.

Mais à présent, ça n'avait plus rien de drôle. Ça créait chez lui un sentiment d'angoisse tout à fait désagréable :

« Pourquoi… »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec moi ? »

Spock leva un sourcil :

« Tu m'a clairement invité à te suivre même si aucun mot n'a franchi tes lèvres . »

« Non… pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es engagé dans cette relation avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, l'intercom siffla. Il inspira profondément et appuya sur le bouton :

« Kirk. »

« Jim j'ai examiné Sary. »

« On arrive. »

Jim se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Il tentait de chasser les pensées qui polluaient son esprit mais n'y parvint pas. Avait-il imposé leur relation à Spock ?

Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

Il entra d'un pas décidé dans l'antre de McCoy :

« Ah Jim ! »

Le capitaine jeta un regard à la petite fille assise sur son lit. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché l'extincteur, elle regardait l'infirmière Chapel s'activer :

« Elle ne veut pas lâcher cette chose. »

« L'examen n'a rien révélé ? »

« Non comme je le pensais, elle est en bonne santé. »

Spock s'approcha et le regard de la fillette quitta l'humaine pour se fixer à celui du vulcain :

« Sary dis-nous ce qui s'est passé la nuit où vous avez quitté Vulcain. »

L'enfant ne tiqua même pas :

« Ma mère est venue me réveiller. Il était très tard, elle m'a demandé de me dépêcher. Nous avons pris l'Apérions et nous sommes partis. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Non. Père m'a demandé de ne pas poser de question. »

Jim tenta :

« Est-ce que tu sais sur quoi ton père travaillait ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir :

« Non je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir rester ici ? »

Son second se tourna vers lui et Jim répondit :

« Euh non, puisque tu vas bien, nous allons t'installer dans un endroit plus confortable. »

Bones croisa les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement vexé :

« Et où ? »

« Hé bien les appartements de monsieur Spock me semblent le meilleur choix, elle s'y sentira à l'aise. »

Un sourire quasiment sadique apparut sur les lèvres du médecin :

« Et monsieur Spock va s'installer où ? »

McCoy savait pour avoir recueilli les confidence de son capitaine que le vulcain ''dormait'' dans ses appartement depuis quelques temps. Alors que Jim cherchait une réponse convenable, la petite se leva du lit :

« Nous pouvons partager, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Spock regardait la petite fille les sourcils froncés :

« Ce ne sera pas utile Sary. Le docteur McCoy n'a posé la question que pour gêner le Capitaine Kirk. »

« Leur comportement est très étrange. »

« C'est souvent le cas avec les humains, ça finira par ne plus t'étonner. »

Jim ne releva pas et ordonna :

« Infirmière Chapel ! »

« Oui Capitaine ? »

« Conduisez Sary dans les appartements de Monsieur Spock. Elle a besoin de calme pour méditer. »

« Oui Capitaine. »

La jeune femme tendit la main à la fillette mais celle-ci continuait de la fixer. Christine jeta un coup d'œil à Spock :

« Allez-y, elle va vous suivre. »

Elles sortirent toute les deux. Incapable de se retrouver de nouveau sans rien pour lui occuper l'esprit, Jim trouva la première excuse venue :

« Je vais aller voir où en est l'équipe médicale. »

Il prit la porte à son tour sans un mot de plus. Il entendit simplement McCoy demander au vulcain :

« Que lui avez-vous encore fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas Docteur, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir cette conversation. »

Aussi vite que possible, Jim rejoignit la salle de téléportation. A part l'enseigne chargé de ramener l'équipe, la salle était vide mais une arrivée était en cours.

Scotty se rematérialisa et se dirigea aussitôt vers son capitaine :

« Vous aviez raison Monsieur, c'était bien un court-circuit. Leur vaisseau subissait trop de pression, c'est l'alimentation qui a craqué en premier. »

« Sarek nous a dit que l'Apérions n'était pas fait pour les longs voyages. »

L'ingénieur hocha tristement la tête :

« L'équipe attend pour remonter. »

« Allez-y et faites venir McCoy. »

« Oui Capitaine. »

Jim ressortit et ce dirigea cette fois vers la passerelle :

« Urhura joignez l'Ambassadeur Sarek je vous prie. »

« Oui Capitaine. »

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et comme à chaque fois, il se sentit mieux :

« L'ambassadeur Sarek est en ligne. »

« Sur l'écran. »

Le visage du vulcain apparut à la place du visuel de l'Apérions :

« Capitaine Kirk. »

« Monsieur, nous avons retrouvé le vaisseau. »

« Ses occupants ? »

« Silak et sa femme sont malheureusement décédés. Nous avons récupéré l'enfant à notre bord. »

« Avez-vous appris pourquoi ils avaient quitté Vulcain ? »

« Non. Sary ne sait rien. Nous nous mettons en route le plus tôt possible. Je pense qu'il serait sage de trouver un parent pour la prendre en charge à notre arrivée. »

Sarek hocha la tête :

« Je le ferai. »

L'ambassadeur éteignit le communicateur, Jim appuya sur l'intercom :

« Scotty. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Nous avons tout le monde à bord ? »

« Oui Capitaine. »

« Bien ! Monsieur Chekov cap sur Vulcain distortion 5. Ramenons cet enfant chez elle. »  
« Cap sur Vulcain distortion 5, à vos ordres. »

a suivre...

* * *

voilà c'est finie pour le premier chapitre j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaie cette fic est finie d'écrire et je posterais un chapitre par semaine voilà

aller faire un petit tour sur le forum : http :/ kirkspock .activebb. net/ forum. htm


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promit voilà le chapitre deux cette fic conte en tout 5 chapitre et elle est déjà terminer d'écrire je posterais un chapitre par semaine ^^

j'espère que sa vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre 2

Jim entra au mess et fut ravi de voir que la pièce était vide. Depuis deux jours, il évitait scrupuleusement de se retrouver seul avec son second. Il ne le fuyait pas non… S'il n'était pas retourné dans ses quartiers, leurs quartiers à présent, depuis deux jours, c'est qu'il avait été très occupé et non pas parce qu'il craignait d'y trouver le vulcain.

Il commanda une assiette de légumes et s'installa à la première table venue, en se demandant combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce rythme.

Il grimaça quand il entendit la porte coulisser. Bones entra d'un pas vif et s'installa juste en face de lui :

« Capitaine Kirk. »

« Docteur McCoy ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Jim ? »

« Je mange. »

« Ça je le vois et depuis quand tu manges des légumes toi ? »

Jim regarda son assiette, grogna :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es quand même pas devenu végétarien comme un certain « oreilles pointues » que je connais ? »

« J'avais envie de manger des légumes. C'est pour me parler de mon régime alimentaire que tu es venu ? »

« Non, pour te parler de ton comportement. »

Le capitaine soupira :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a mon comportement ? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu évites Spock. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce lutin ? »

La question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre :

« Il ne m'a rien fait et je ne l'évite pas. »

« Non bien sûr. Tu viens faire la sieste à l'infirmerie quand je ne suis pas là uniquement pour le plaisir. »

« Il a passé pas mal de temps avec Sary et je suis très occupé. Il… »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. »

Jim finit par s'avouer vaincu :

« Oui très bien c'est vrai je l'évite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons besoin de discuter et je n'en ai pas envie. »

Il n'espérait pas que Bones en reste là mais il soupira quand même quand son ami demanda :

« De quoi ? »

« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'était engagé dans cette relation avec moi et je n'ai pas eu de réponse. »

« Pourquoi as-tu été poser cette question à un fichu vulcain ? »

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure

« Parce ce qu'on vit en ce moment en très important pour moi et le devient de plus en plus. »

Bones écarquilla les yeux :

« Tu n'as pas fait la bêtise de tomber… »

La porte s'ouvrit et il tournèrent tous les deux la tête. Jim se leva instantanément en voyant la petite vulcaine entrer :

« Sary, il est tard qu'est-ce que tu fais là. »

Pieds nus et dans l'immense t-shirt qu'on lui avait prêté pour la nuit, la petite fille balaya la salle du regard :

« Je cherche monsieur Spock. Je pensais qu'il avait pu venir ici se sustenté. »

« Il doit être sur la passerelle, je vais t'y conduire. »

Jim hésita un instant :

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Tu vas avoir les pieds glacés à marcher comme ça dans les couloirs. »

Elle hocha la tête et doucement le capitaine la souleva.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur avec l'enfant dans les bras, Spock haussa un sourcil :

« Elle voulait te voir. »

« Y a-t-il un problème ? »

L'enfant jeta un regard à Jim comme si sa présence la troublait, mais répondit quand même :

« Je n'arrive pas à entrer en profonde méditation. »

Son second hocha la tête :

« C'est en effet un problème. Ramenons-la dans sa chambre, Capitaine. »

Jim suivit Spock, légèrement inquiet pour la petite :

« Tu vas pouvoir l'aider ? »

« Je pense oui. »

L'enfant ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras, elle était si menue et semblait si fragile…

Du moins jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, son intelligence et ses propos rivalisaient avec ceux de l'équipage.

Elle avait fait fondre le cœur de Scotty en visitant longuement la salle des machines et en s'intéressant à tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Urhura avait été épatée de savoir que la petite parlait déjà 5 langues…

Sary avait conquis tout le monde sur le vaisseau, même Spock. Il veillait toujours à ce que l'enfant aie de quoi s'occuper, à ne jamais être loin d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du second. Jim la déposa par-terre en lui souriant, elle tourna son regard vers Spock et eut la réponse qu'elle attendait :

« Installes-toi où tu veux. »

Jim pensait qu'elle aurait choisi de s'allonger sur le lit mais elle s'installa par-terre en tailleur. Juste un instant il se demanda s'il devait sortir et les laisser seuls tous les deux, mais si sa présence avait affecté la concentration de la petite l'un des deux lui aurait demandé de sortir.

Sary ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Spock alluma quelques bougies et fit brûler un peu d'encens.

Il s'installa à son bureau et attrapa sa lyre. Sans faire de bruit, Jim prit une chaise. La lumière des chandelles se reflétait sur le crane dépourvu de cheveux de l'enfant. Elle inspira profondément et ne bougea plus du tout.

Peu à peu la musique envoûta Jim. Douce, profonde, elle le faisait frissonner.

Le vulcain joua pendant de longues minutes, emplissant la pièce d'une paix incroyable.

Il avait du s'assoupir, c'est la main de son amant sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

Le vulcain lui fit signe et ils laissèrent Sary méditer :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Jim. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Probablement mais ma présence semble te perturber en ce moment et… »

« Écoute, je suis désolé d'accord j'ai besoin de mettre mes idées en ordre. En fait… tu m'as manqué. »

« Cette affirmation n'est pas logique. Bien que nous ne nous soyons pas retrouvés seuls ces deux derniers jours, nous nous sommes souvent croisés. »

Jim choisit de ne pas répondre et invita son amant à le suivre jusqu'à sa cabine.

Le fait qu'il lui ai manqué était peu être illogique mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

Sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, ses lèvres, ses mains…

A peine la porte refermée sur eux, Jim se jeta sur la bouche de son amant, pour un baiser passionné. Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés du vulcain. Il aimait le décoiffer, ça lui donnait tout de suite un côté moins sérieux.

De son autre main, il vint caresser les phalanges de son amant, alors que sa langue entamait un balais sensuel avec sa jumelle.

Tous ces contacts le grisaient, l'envoûtaient. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'embrasser, à le toucher.

Haletants, leurs bouches se séparèrent, alors que leurs doigts continuait de s'effleurer :

« Le but de notre venue ici était que tu te reposes. »

Hésitant Jim approuva :

« Euh oui. »

« Il vaudrait mieux en rester là alors. »

« Spock la voix de la sagesse… J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu avant. »

« J'écoute. »

« Mon comportement ces derniers jours était plutôt… »

« Illogique. »

« De ton point de vue sûrement. »

« Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, et ça ne ma jamais posé de problème. Mais notre relation a changé et… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens incapable de la finir

« Étant humain, tu as fini par attendre trop de choses de moi. »

Devant le regard étonné de Jim, il ajouta :

« Le fait que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments te perturbe. »

Le capitaine inspira profondément :

« J'aurais peut-être pu m'y habituer je crois, même si c'est extrêmement frustrant. Mais cette absence d'émotion a fini par soulever un autre lièvre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Non bien sûr que non. Jim inspira :

« Je me demande si tu n'acceptes pas tout ça juste parce que je suis ton supérieur, et que tu dois obéir à mes ordres »

Un court instant, il crut que le vulcain allait rire. Comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il ajouta gravement :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es avec moi. »

« C'était logique, l'évolution normale de notre profonde amitié. »

Logique qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce mot parfois…

Vraiment fatigué, il s'allongea sur le lit, tendit la main et Spock vint le rejoindre.

Quand Jim se réveilla des heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit c'est le visage de son amant penché sur lui. La voix encore plein de sommeil, il murmura :

« Bonjour. »

« Après une longue réflexion, je suis arrivé à une conclusion. »

Le capitaine ferma les yeux un instant craignant le pire :

« Ne pas savoir ce que je pense semble te préoccuper au point d'affecter ton comportement. »

Spock fit une pause, s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre, Jim aurait dit que c'était pour ménager le suspense ou se faire désirer. Mais venant de son second, il savait qu'il ne faisait que choisir ses mots :

« La solution la plus logique pour que tu retrouves une tranquillité d'esprit est une fusion mentale permanente »

La surprise lui coupa le souffle :

« Quoi ? »

« Le rite du Rac'An est très ancien et peu pratiqué par mon peuple. Les vulcains ne ressentent pas le besoin d'un tel partage. »

Jim se releva sur le lit :

« Attends, attends une fusion mentale ? Quoi tu verrais dans ma tête tout le temps. »

« Et toi dans la mienne c'est le principe, ainsi que la transmission de penséee sans restriction de distance. »

Son esprit était encore bien trop embrouillé pour vraiment réaliser la portée des paroles de son amant. Avant même qu'il ait pu poser la moindre question, Spock continuait :

« Le Rac'An est irréversible. Une fois nos esprits liés, il le resteront jusqu'à la mort de l'un de nous. Je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir. »

Comme si de rien n'était, le vulcain se leva et quitta la pièce. Abasourdi, Jim resta un long moment à fixer la porte avant de murmurer :

« Quoi ? »

La première chose que Jim fit en arrivant sur la passerelle, c'est jeter un regard à son amant, si bien qu'il faillit se ramasser devant tout l'équipage. Un peu désorienté, il alla s'installer à sa place. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il était incapable de se souvenir quoi :

« Nous arriverons dans l'orbite de Vulcain d'ici une heure Capitaine. »

Ah voilà :

« Merci monsieur Sulu. »

Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

« Monsieur Spock ! »

« Capitaine ? »

Enfin leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant un instant, Jim se demanda si les membres de l'équipage pouvaient ressentir toute la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, enfin la tension que lui éprouvait, il était fort peu probable que son amant soit tendu même après une telle demande :

« Veillez à ce qu'on transporte les parents de Sary sur Vulcain dès notre arrivée. Veillez aussi à ce qu'elle soit prête pour le transfert. »

Le vulcain hocha la tête. Il allait prendre l'ascenseur quand Uruha l'interpella :

« Monsieur Spock, est-ce que vous pourriez nous l'amener ? Que nous puissions lui dire au revoir. »

« Si elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je le ferai. »

Le vulcain sortit et la jeune femme jeta un regard éloquent au capitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Heureusement pour son second, la petite accepta de venir sur le pont, elle avait respectueusement fait le tour de tout l'équipage pour leur souhaiter longue vie et prospérité. Même Scotty était venu lui dire au revoir. Jim avait même cru que son ingénieur en chef allait pleurer.

Spock entra le premier dans la salle de téléportation, la petite le suivait et l'écossais ne la lâchait pas du regard, Jim fermait la marche.

Le vulcain se pencha sur Sary :

« Installe-toi et ne bouge pas avant d'être arrivée. »

Scotty lança un regard noir à l'officier scientifique :

« Elle ne peut pas être téléportée toute seule ! »

« Sary a en a émis le souhait, elle connaît les consignes et les risques. »

« Mais… »

Il se tourna vers son capitaine comme pour avoir un soutien moral, Jim secoua la tête et Scotty s'emporta :

«Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette enfant décider. »

Sary fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas décider pour moi ? »

« Enfin tu n'as que 6 ans. »

« 6 ans 8 mois et 12 jours. »

« Mais… »

Elle soupira :

« Ma mère n'a pas autant parlementé quand j'ai décidé de me raser la tête. »

Tous les regards sauf celui de Spock se portèrent sur son crane chauve, Jim marmonna :

« Ah parce que… »

Le vulcain s'étonna :

« Pensiez-vous qu'elle soit née comme ça ? Aucun vulcain ne naît sans cheveux. »

D'une même voix, les deux humains demandèrent :

« Pourquoi… »

C'est la voix fluette de l'enfant qui leur répondit :

« Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait. »

D'autorité Sary leur tourna le dos et s'installa sur l'un des téléporteurs suivie du second du vaisseau. Le capitaine secoua la tête et grimpa à son tour sur la plate-forme.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir, quasiment vide. Sarek et Amanda les attendaient. Jim déglutit difficilement quand son regard croisa celui de l'ambassadeur. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis qu'il couchait avec son fils.

Spock salua ses parents et la petite fit de même, l'humain murmura un bonjour gêné, Amanda s'approcha de l'enfant :

« Nous avons préparé la cérémonie pour tes parents, et nous avons tenté de joindre ton oncle sur la planète V3 mais nous n'avons pas encore eu de réponse. »

Le petite vulcaine hocha la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot, l'humaine lui jeta un regard compatissant :

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps ? »  
Sary releva la tête :

« Non je suis prête. »  
Sarek lui fit signe et elle le suivit :

« Je vais vous conduire au collègue de Silak. »

« Très bien. »

Jim jeta un dernier regard à son amant et suivit sa ''belle-mère''.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand laboratoire très éclairé. Un vulcain se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. C'était un homme grand, le visage fin et le nez aquilin. Il portait une longue robe traditionnelle mais blanche :

« Bonjour je me nomme Orou'k. J'attendais votre venue. »

« Orou'k voici le Capitaine James T Kirk. Je vous laisse discuter, je vais aller à la cérémonie. »

Le vulcain hocha la tête et la maman repartit :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Kirk ? »

« J'aimerais des informations sur le travail de Silak. »

« Comme je l'ai dit à monsieur l'ambassadeur Sarek, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil :

« Parce que la nature de nos travaux ne doit pas être révélé. »

« Sur ordre de qui ? »

« Je ne peux… »

« Répondre à cette question. J'ai saisi l'idée. Quelqu'un d'autre peut-il y répondre ? »

L'homme resta silencieux.

Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'ils allaient arriver à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Parlementer avec un vulcain, c'était comme essayer de convaincre un coq qu'il ne devait pas chanter au lever du jour. Jim inspira profondément :

« Bien pouvez-vous au moins me conduire à la maison de Silak. »

Ourou'k se tourna et dit quelques mots en vulcain à l'un de ses collègues dans le fond du labo :

« Veuillez me suivre Capitaine. »

Le laborantin le conduisit à travers un nombre conséquent de couloirs.

Après de longues minutes, il s'arrêta devant une porte, il passa une carte dans un lecteur et celle ci s'ouvrit :

« Je dois retourner travailler, je vous prierais de ne rien déranger. Tout ce qui est ici appartient à présent à la jeune Sary. »

« Je ne toucherai à rien. »

Le vulcain le quitta et Jim entra dans la maison. Tout y était soigné et clair, rien ne laissais croire qu'il y avait eu un drame. Une douce odeur de propreté flottait dans l'air. Il s'avança. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une grande table en pierre avec d'imposantes chaises autour.

Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvaient deux portes. Jim s'en approcha et ouvrit la première.

Le lit une place indiquait que c'était la chambre de Sary. Il n'y avait ni jouet ni poupée. A part le lit, il n'y avait qu'un ordinateur digital dernier cri.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre porte. A part un lit deux personnes, il n'y avait rien. Il en sortit en se demandant si toute la maison avait été nettoyée ou s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun indice. Il allait repartir quand il vit une tache sombre sur le sol, un petit amas noir. Il en ramassa un peu avec le doigt et en huma l'odeur :

« Spock aurait été là, il aurait dit « fascinant ». »

Il mit quelques temps à retrouver son chemin dans le dédale de couloirs. Presque par hasard, il retomba sur le hall où ils avaient été téléportés.

Il observa la pièce : des vulcains de tous âges passaient, tous avec ce même air supérieur et coincé. Un tout petit garçon s'arrêta juste devant lui et le fixa longuement, jusqu'au moment où sa mère le rappela à l'ordre :

« Ne fixe pas les gens comme ça c'est malpoli. »

« Mais c'est un humain, regarde. »

Et il tendit son index :

« Ne montre pas du doigt, nous allons avoir une longue conversation jeune homme, ton comportement n'est pas acceptable. »

Ces paroles firent sourire le capitaine. Ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir.

Une longue conversation, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Coincer Spock dans un coin et lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête à propos de cette fusion mentale longue durée.

Jim aimait les fusions mentales. Chaque fois que l'esprit de son amant avait effleuré le sien, il avait ressenti une chaleur d'une finesse incroyable. Mais quelque chose de permanent ? D'irréversible ? Le vulcain pourrait connaître chacune de ses craintes, chacun de ses défauts.

Une tout petite voix s'insinua en lui, lui rappelant que c'était déjà le cas. Connaître chaque pensée, chaque réflexion de son amant avait quelque chose d'attirant… D'effrayant…

« Jim. »

Il se tourna pour voir Amanda arriver vers lui :

« Est-ce que Ourou'k vous a été utile. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre :

« Je vois, venez je vais vous conduire à la maison. Sarek et Spock vont nous rejoindre. Sary voulait parler un peu avec ses voisins. »

« Très bien. »

Elle lui attrapa le bras, et l'entraîna de nouveau dans les couloirs.

Amanda entra la première, cette maison était tout à fait différente de l'autre, avec une touche humaine. La première chose qu'il vit était la cheminée en briques, elle était imposante même sans feu.

Posée juste devant se trouvait une table basse avec de jolis napperons. Le canapé juste en face était d'une couleur neutre et avait l'air vraiment confortable. Le sol était couvert de quelques tapis terriens. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, il y avait des plantes vertes, sur la table ronde des fleurs fraîchement coupées, et dans le fond, juste à côté de la baie vitrée se trouvait un magnifique piano noir :

« Entrez, entrez. »

Jim s'avança de quelques pas et son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré vers le manteau de la cheminée. Amanda quitta le salon probablement pour la cuisine. Il en profita pour s'approcher. Il saisit le cadre dans ses mains. Sur la photo Spock semblait avoir une dizaine d'années. Si Amanda souriait, ce n'était pas le cas de son fils :

« J'ai du batailler longtemps pour obtenir ceci. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hé oui allez expliquer à un petit vulcain de dix ans que vous voulez une photo, ça a commencé par des « pourquoi » et fini par « quelle coutume étrange ». J'ai failli lui demander un sourire mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de batailler une heure de plus. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire. La maman déposa le plateau qu'elle portait sur la table basse :

« Tenez buvez un peu de citronnade. »

Il s'installa et trempa ses lèvres dans le verre :

« Merci ça rafraîchit. »

Elle le fixa un long moment. Jim en fut gêné. Elle le regardait comme si elle savait ce qui se passait entre son fils et lui. Elle inspira avant de lâcher :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Spock nous a dit qu'il vous avait proposé le Rac'An… »

Jim s'étouffa avec la gorgée de liquide qu'il venait d'avaler. La maman attendit patiemment et une fois qu'il eut fini de tousser, elle continua :

« Sarek m'a demandé de ne pas m'en mêler de ne pas vous influencer. Pourtant, j'ai quand même un conseil à vous donner si vous le voulez. »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il hocha simplement la tête :

« Comme Spock vous l'a sûrement notifié, le Rac'An est irréversible. Si un couple marié ne s'aime plus, ils peuvent toujours se séparer, divorcer. Là rien ne pourra jamais séparer vos esprits. Vous devez donc assumer pleinement la décision que vous prendrez. »

« On dirait que vous parlez en connaissance de cause. »

Un doux sourire effleura les lèvres de la maman :

« C'est le cas. »

« Sarek et vous… »

« Quelques temps après notre union vulcaine oui. Il me l'a proposé. »

« Vous avez accepté… »

« Là où d'autres n'ont vu dans cette proposition qu'une logique implacable, j'y ai toujours vu une preuve d'amour incontestable. On ne partage pas toute sa vie l'esprit d'une tierce personne si on ne l'aime pas… »

Jim plongea son regard dans son verre et elle ajouta :

« Mais bien sûr je ne suis qu'une incorrigible romantique. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les mots d'Amanda tournaient dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu y réfléchir mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Aussitôt la maman se leva. Spock et son père entrèrent suivis de Sary.

Le regard que Sarek jeta à sa femme fut éloquent. Elle détourna les yeux, coupable, et lança :

« Bon je vous laisse. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelques membres du conseil. »

Juste avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa son mari. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles silencieuses et elle quitta la pièce :

« Capitaine Kirk, veuillez excuser ma femme pour son intrusion dans votre vie privée. »

Jim chercha quelque chose à répondre, un truc intelligent, drôle… Mais rien ne vint.

Sarek, imposant, solennel, impressionnant, cet homme là savait ce qui ce passait entre son fils et son ami humain. D'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, le capitaine répondit :

« Tout va bien pas de soucis. »

L'ambassadeur hocha la tête et se tourna vers la petite fille :

« Sary tu devrais aller méditer à présent. Nous t'avons préparé la chambre d'ami. »

Il désigna l'une des portes dans le fond, l'enfant s'inclina et s'isola.

A peine la porte fermée, l'ambassadeur leur fit signe de s'installer à la table :

« Ma femme m'a informé de votre infortune au labo. »

« Je n'ai pas eu de chance non. »

Jusqu'à présent, Jim avait évité de regarder Spock, mais quand le vulcain questionna son père il fut bien obligé de le regarder :

« Avez-vous eu plus de succès auprès des membres du conseil ? »

Sarek inspira et lâcha :

« Avant sa disparition, Silak aurait travaillé sur une pilule pouvant annihiler les effets du Pon Farr. »

La seule réaction fut celle de Jim :

« Quoi ? C'est possible ça ? »

C'est son amant qui lui répondit :

« A priori non la fièvre est profondément ancrée dans nos gènes. Pour l'abolir, il faudrait réécrire tout le patrimoine génétique de notre espèce. »

Son père approuva d'un hochement de tête et ajouta :

« Certains hauts dignitaires de Vulcain ne voient pas les recherches de ce groupe d'un très bon œil. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin d'après ce que je sais, si les hommes de cette planète avaient le choix, ils s'en passeraient bien. »

Il avait dit ces mots en fixant son second qui acquiesça :

« C'est probablement vrai mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si on offrait cette option à mon peuple, beaucoup de choses seraient remises en question. »

Sarek continua :

« Comme l'union des enfants avant leur puberté. »

« En quoi est-ce que ça serait mal. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de bien ou de mal mais de tradition. En abandonnant le Pon Farr, beaucoup de nos coutumes seraient perdues et qui sait si ça ne créerait pas une société que les vulcains réprouveraient. Nous avons un contrôle absolu sur nos vies, c'est une lutte de tous les instants. Une fois tous les 7 ans, nous perdons cette faculté. Si nous supprimons cette perte de contrôle maîtrisée, qui sait si nous n'en créerions pas de nouvelles plus fréquentes ou plus violentes. »

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'ambassadeur le devança :

« Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord, ce sont les arguments que nos anciens invoquent contre ce concept. »

« Est-ce que ces anciens ou toute autre personne auraient pu mettre la pression sur Silak ? Assez pour qu'il parte en pleine nuit ? »

Sarek jeta un œil à son fils et celui-ci répondit :

« Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là pour répondre. »

« Et si je vous dit que je suis allé chez Sary et que tout était en ordre à par une tache d'huile noire sur le sol ? »

« Ça ne veux rien dire Jim. On ne peut pas savoir d'où vient cette huile. »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. »

Les deux vulcains échangèrent un regard.

a suivre...

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus merci a celle qui ont laissé des review elles me font toujours plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

Chapitre 3

Allongé sur le lit dans la chambre de Spock, Jim attendait. La soirée lui avait paru interminable. Le repas préparé par Amanda avait été parfait mais il n'avait eu qu'une envie : se retrouver seul avec son amant. Ce qui n'allait plus tarder…

Il avait pris sa décision au sujet du Rac'An. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il savait depuis le début ce qu'il devait faire.

Spock entra et Jim se redressa. Il le fixa un long moment :

« J'ai pris une décision. »

« J'écoute. »

Aurait-il perçu de la nervosité dans la voix de son amant ?

« Ta proposition m'a beaucoup étonné. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jim choisit de ne pas répondre :

« La surprise passée, plus quelques questions qui me sont passées par la tête, la réponse est devenue évidente. »

« Je peux répondre à ces questions. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Un éclair étrange passa dans les yeux du vulcain :

« J'accepte. »

Spock releva la tête :

« Est-ce une réponse réfléchie ? »

« Oui ! »

« Il me faut quelques secondes de méditation avant d'accomplir le rituel.»

Désarçonné, Jim bafouilla :

« Maintenant ? »

« Tu préfères attendre ? »

Un peu trop rapidement, Jim répondit :

« Non ! »

Il se racla la gorge :

« Ça prend combien de temps. »

« Quelques heures, tout dépend des deux esprits à lier. »

L'humain tenta de faire taire la panique qui naissait dans son ventre. Voulait-il vraiment faire ça ? Avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête pour le reste de sa vie ? Pas quelqu'un non, Spock… Enfin il pourrait percer les mystères qui se cachaient derrière ce masque d'impassibilité qu'affichait continuellement son amant. Cette fois plus convaincu que jamais de faire le bon choix, il demanda d'une voix assurée :

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps de réflexion. »

« Je suis sûr de moi. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas il y a quelques minutes. »

Jim inspira :

« Juste un petit doute dû au stress de lier pour l'éternité ma vie à la tienne. »

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils :

« Cette affirmation n'est pas exacte ! Aucun lien, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peux perdurer après la mort. Chez les humains, l'espérance de vie est très courte et rien de l'être ne subsiste, il est illogique de parler d'éternité.»

Spock aurait de la peine s'il venait à disparaître ? Le capitaine secoua la tête, comment en était-il venu à discuter de sa mort alors qu'ils devraient déjà être en train de lier leurs esprits. Pas qu'il ait peur de changer d'avis mais il valait mieux agir vite :

« Bien comment procède-t-on ? »

« Tu dois d'abord libérer ton esprit de toute pensée parasite. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« Nous devons nous agenouiller face à face. Une fois la préparation nécessaire effectuée, je poserai mes doigts sur toi comme pour toute autre fusion mentale. »

Jim hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Son amant s'installa juste en face de lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Spock le fixa intensément pendant de longues et interminables secondes. Le silence dans la pièce n'était pas pesant, c'était même tout le contraire : rassurant, apaisant. La voix de son amant, douce et profonde, le brisa :

« Je suis prêt à présent. »

« Je le suis aussi. »

Doucement son officier scientifique posa ses doigts sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Jim en profita pour l'observer de nouveau.

Et puis une irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux le prit…

Il y eu d'abord des couleurs qui dansaient sur ses paupières, ensuite une voix, une voix familière qui chantait :

_À la claire fontaine  
M'en allant promener,_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle,  
Que je m'y suis baignée_

D'abord floue, une image apparut. Cette chambre où il se trouvait actuellement. Seulement au lieux d'un lit deux places se trouvait un berceau en bois.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_  
_ Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

Jim avait l'impression de se trouver dans ce lit d'enfant, et puis une ombre passa juste devant ses yeux.

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne  
Je me suis fait sécher,  
Sur la plus haute branche,  
Un rossignol chantait._

Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Amanda. Elle était si belle, si jeune. Elle se pencha sur le berceau et ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent sur lui en cascade.

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_  
_ Jamais je ne t'oublierai._

Jim eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de demander à Spock si ce qu'il voyait était vrai. Mais sa vision se troubla. Cette fois-ci, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, austère et froid. Il se trouvait dans un espèce de tube. Devant lui sur un écran géant des images défilaient, et une voix résonnait dans l'habitacle. Bizarrement, il connaissait toutes les réponses alors qu'il ne comprenait même pas les questions.

Il n'avait pas envie - ou plutôt Spock n'avait pas envie - que ce ''cours'' se termine, pour une raison que Jim n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il remonta à la surface. Trois vulcains s'approchèrent, il y eut quelques paroles échangées, et puis la colère l'envahit, sourde et primitive.

La première et probablement la seule perte de contrôle du jeune Spock…

L'image se flouta avant qu'il n'ait pu voir qui avait gagné. Cette fois, Sarek était là, égal à lui-même. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui était probablement un salon.

En face de l'ambassadeur se trouvait un autre vulcain. Et en face… d'eux… de lui, de Spock, se trouvait une petite fille. Il connaissait ce visage fin et ces yeux noir, T'Pring. Voilà un souvenir qu'il se serait bien passé de voir. On lui fit signer un document, et ses mains furent liées un instant à celles de la petite fille.

Il fut ravi de passer à un autre souvenir. Ils étaient de nouveau chez 'eux', assis devant le piano. Spock laissait ses doigts courir sur le clavier, les sons qui en sortaient n'étaient pas vraiment une torture mais n'avaient rien de joli. Amanda s'approcha, elle s'installa près de son fils et commença à jouer en lui promettant de lui apprendre.

Tout se brouilla de nouveau et la voix de la maman suppliait :

« Allons mon chéri juste une photo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira :

« Parce que je veux avoir une photo de mon bébé pour la montrer. »

Jim sentit les sourcils du jeune Spock se froncer :

« Je ne suis pas un bébé. »

« Tu es mon bébé et tu le seras toujours. Ça ne prendra que deux secondes. »

Amanda n'avais pas menti. Il sentait que le jeu des pourquoi durait depuis un moment :

« Spock, s'il te plait, fais-moi plaisir. »

« Je ne comprends pas à quoi peut bien servir d'avoir… »

« C'est une coutume humaine. Je suis probablement la seule maman de la Terre à ne pas avoir de photo de son bé… grand garçon. »

« Quelle étrange coutume. »

Mais il céda.

Nouveau changement de décor, cette fois il était debout devant une sorte de conseil, son père y présidait. On le félicitait pour ses excellentes notes, et l'ancien dit une phrase de trop. Jim sentit que c'était à ce moment-là que son amant avait pris la plus grande décision de sa vie : entrer dans la Starfleet.

Les images défilaient à présent si vite dans son esprit qu'il en avait le tournis. Certains souvenirs étaient bien plus forts, bien plus marqués.

Comme l'image du Capitaine Pike. Jim le savait : Spock avait le plus grand respect pour cet homme mais le percevoir était une chose incroyable. Ils se trouvaient au mess, Pike voulait absolument lui faire boire quelque chose et vu l'odeur c'était sûrement de la tequila, le vulcain finit par accepter. Le goût dans sa bouche était si horrible que Jim en fut dégoûté, pourtant il adorait la tequila.

Heureusement cela disparut en changeant de souvenir.

Il observa un instant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et reconnu immédiatement les couloirs du vaisseau, son vaisseau. Les mains dans le dos, il marchait d'un pas soutenu. Il arriva sur la passerelle. Jim fut surpris de se voir. C'est là qu'il se souvint : il assistait à sa première rencontre avec Spock mais du point de vue du vulcain. C'était étrange…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment saisir la curiosité que son ami avait ressentie en le rencontrant, l'image changea de nouveau.

C'était quelques années plus tard, dans les appartements de son second. Il se voyait debout face à lui-même. Il ressentait - ou plutôt Spock - ressentait une gêne horrible.

Et une douleur insoutenable qui semblait provenir de ses veines, comme si son sang était en fait de la lave.

Pourtant il s'obligea à parler, à raconter à son capitaine qu'il subissait les effets du Pon Farr. Enfin l'image changea, bien plus agréable cette fois, ils étaient dans ses quartiers.

Il se vit approcher, il sentit ses propres lèvres se presser contre celle de Spock.

Enfin les leurs pour le moment. Ça avait un côté surréaliste. Il perçut l'incompréhension du vulcain face à ce qui avait été leur premier baiser.

Le souvenir se modifia de nouveau et Jim espéra vraiment ne pas tomber sur leur première fois. Se voir embrasser le corps de son amant avec passion vu de l'intérieur serait sûrement trop traumatisant.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout devint noir. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Il sentit l'esprit de Spock pénétrer dans le sien plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Plus étrangement, il sentait sa propre conscience explorer celle de son amant. La fatigue commençait à le gagner, mais de qui venait-elle ? De lui ou de Spock ?

Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence, ne savait plus qui il était. Était-il l'humain ou le vulcain.

Leurs vies se liaient. Pas seulement leurs pensées mais tout le reste aussi.

Leur katra s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre…

Epuisé, l'humain sentit son amant le relâcher juste un peu. Il le sentait toujours là en lui. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Spock le fixait. Jim savait, sentait que le vulcain voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. La voix rauque, il tenta de le rassurer :

« Je vais bien… »

« Je sais. »

Bien sûr, au moment même où il l'avait pensé, Spock l'avait perçu.

Ne pas être seul dans sa tête était une expérience étrange mais pas forcement désagréable. Le capitaine avait l'impression que l'esprit de son amant dégageait la même chaleur que son corps.

Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger :

« La confusion que tu ressens va passer. Il faut nous reposer à présent. »

« Les images que j'ai vues… »

« Des moments importants de mon existence. »

« Tu as vu mes souvenirs. »

C'était une constatation, pas une question :

« Oui, l'échange du passé est l'une des clés qui lie deux personnes. »

Le vulcain se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il l'entraîna vers le lit et le fit s'allonger, avant de le rejoindre :

_« Il faut dormir à présent. »_

Jim avait entendu ses mots bien que les lèvres de son amant n'aient pas bougé :

« Ça c'est impressionnant. »

_« Il te suffit de penser et je t'entendrai. »_

Hésitant, le cadet essaya :

_« Et si jamais j'ai envie de penser sans que tu l'entendes ? »_

« C'est une question d'entraînement. »

_« Tu m'en diras plus demain ? »_

_« Je le ferai… »_

« Merci. »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Jim s'endormit, cédant à l'épuisement.

Quand il se réveilla, il était vaseux et fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Il sentait, non pas avec son corps mais avec son esprit, que Spock était tout près de lui encore endormi. Le Rac'An l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Il attendit donc que son amant se réveille, en se demandant quels souvenirs il avait bien pu voir dans sa tête.

Il replongeait doucement dans le sommeil quand le vulcain se mit à bouger :

_« Bonjour. »_

Spock ouvrit les yeux :

« Bien dormi ? »

« Bien que je ne sois pas au mieux de ma forme, j'ai récupéré de la perte d'énergie que j'ai subie. »

Jim se mit à rire :

« J'ai faim. »

« Je le sens. »

_« Alors debout. »_

Il se leva le premier, passa à la douche, laissa la place à son amant et fila dans le salon d'où provenait une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Amanda et Sary était attablées devant une assiette de toasts à la confiture :

« Je t'assure que c'est très bon, Sary. »

La petite n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu :

« Bonjours mesdames. »

« Bonjour J… »

La maman s'arrêta en le voyant. Elle le fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête :

« Vous avez fait le bon choix ! »

« Il faut que je me regarde dans un miroir ? J'ai les oreilles en pointe et les sourcils arqués ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Spock qui, Jim le sentait, venait de sortir de la chambre derrière lui :

« J'adore ce garçon. »

La voix de son amant le fit frissonner :

« Je peux le comprendre. »

« Chéri tu veux bien dire à Sary que la confiture c'est très bon, même si c'est humain. »

« C'est l'un des rares mets de la terre que j'apprécie. »

La petite fille regarda la tartine, fronçant les sourcils. Elle plongea son doigt dans la gelée rouge et le porta à sa bouche :

« C'est sucré. »

Elle croqua dans le pain sous le regard ravi d'Amanda.

Sarek sortit de la chambre et les salua. S'il remarqua lui aussi que Jim avait accepté le Rac'An, il ne le fit pas savoir :

« Je vais me rendre au conseil, j'ai quelques questions à poser aux opposants de Silak. Ma femme, Sary a besoin d'aller chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires. »

« Oh euh j'ai rendez-vous avec les mères de Vulcain aujourd'hui, mais… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sarek, nous allons l'emmener. Je dois montrer certaines chose à Spock. »

« Logiquement, vous devriez plutôt vous reposer. »

_« Ton père est au courant aussi. »_

_« L'épuisement se lit sur nos visages. Il ne leur a pas été difficile de comprendre pourquoi. »_

Les parents de Spock les regardaient échanger des pensées, ce qui gêna affreusement l'humain :

_« Pourquoi ce sentiment de gêne ? »_

Jim se tourna vers Amanda :

« Est-ce qu'il va me demander pourquoi chaque fois que je penserai ou ressentirai quelque chose. »

Elle se mit à rire :

« Oui c'est très probable. »

« Intéressant ! »

Préférant changer de sujet, il se tourna vers l'enfant :

« Tu es prête Sary ? »

La gamine leur jeta un regard étrange et hocha la tête.

Elle hésita un instant avant de passer le seuil de sa maison. Jim aurait voulu l'aider, la rassurer ou au moins juste lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Mais au moment où il avait pensé à le faire, l'esprit de Spock en lui avait insinué que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée :

_« Elle le prendrait mal ? »_

Il ressentit l'acquiescement de son amant et renonça.

D'elle-même, l'enfant passa la porte. Elle observa les lieux comme pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre :

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Jim laissa Spock répondre :

« Tout dépendra de ce que ton oncle souhaite. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu mon oncle. Il est partit avant ma naissance. »

Aucun des deux adultes ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Sary entra dans sa chambre :

_« Viens voir… »_

Il montra à son second la tache qu'il avait trouvée près du mur :

_« Je pense que ceci vient d'un androïde. »_

_« En effet, ça pourrait être de l'huile de graissage, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être 38 autres choses. Il faut le faire analyser. »_

Pourtant l'humain était persuadé d'avoir raison. Spock inclina la tête :

« Je t'ai souvent vu avoir des intuitions, mais y assister dans ton esprit est une chose fascinante. »

Jim se mit à sourire, appréciant de plus en plus ce lien entre eux. L'envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant le saisit. Il pesait le pour et le contre quand un cri déchira le silence de la pièce. Ils se relèvent d'un même mouvement et entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Sary.

Un vulcain d'une taille impressionnante et d'une carrure imposante tenait fermement l'enfant qui se débattait.

Alors que Spock se jetait sur l'intrus Jim attrapa la petite et la fit sortir. Son amant tenta une prise vulcaine mais sans succès. L'humain frappa violemment l'abdomen de l'attaquant du poing, mais il ne cilla même pas.

_« Et maintenant tu me crois quand je dis que c'est un robot ? »_

_« Il semblerait en effet que ce vulcain n'en sois pas un. »_

Pensant que cette réflexion n'avançait pas grand chose, Jim réfléchit à une attaque. Il imagina Spock sauter sur l'androïde et lui l'attaquer de front.

D'une seule pensée, ils exécutèrent ce plan mais furent tout les deux rejetés contre les murs. Le robot se désintéressa d'eux et se dirigea vers le salon.

_« La prochaine fois que je viens sur cette planète, je prends un phaseur ! » _

Jim eut un mouvement de recul quand les pensées de Spock si fortes et puissantes l'atteignirent. C'était de bonnes idées.

« Hé toi le robot. »

La machine se retourna. L'humain se força à ignorer son amant qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison :

« Si tu veux cette gamine, va falloir t'occuper de moi d'abord »

Il ne savait pas où était Sary, mais il espérait qu'elle avait couru très loin. Comme prévu, la chose s'approcha. Ensuite tout se passa très vite.

Il reçu une pensée :

_« Maintenant ! »_

Alors que la machine allait frapper Jim, il se baissa et Spock activa le disjoncteur. Le poing du faux vulcain s'enfonça dans le mur et toucha les fils électrique, s'électrocutant. Après quelques secondes, les plombs sautèrent.

Haletant le capitaine regarda l'androïde s'écrouler…

_« La gamine. »_

Le vulcain sortit et revint avec Sary :

« L'androïde restera hors service 12 minutes et 16 secondes, le temps de remettre à jour ses fichiers. »

_« Tu peux aller lire dans son programme ? Ce qu'il voulait à la petite ? »_

Il sentit la réponse de son amant pendant qu'il se penchait sur la chose. Il positionna ses doigts. Jim tiqua, il ne s'attendait pas à assisté a cette fusion. Pourtant il voyait tout, il percevait chaque détail que le robot avait dans sa banque mémoire.

Il secoua la tête et les images disparurent quand Spock se releva :

« A présent, nous savons ce qui s'est passé. »

_« Ah bon ? J'ai dû louper un truc alors. »_

_« Ton esprit humain n'est probablement pas adapté à recevoir toutes les informations qu'une machine peut contenir. »_

« Là, je suis vexé ! »

Sary lui jeta un regard. L'enfant devait le trouver de plus en plus bizarre. Et Spock ajouta mentalement :

_« Il voulait tuer Sary; il en avait l'ordre. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est un robot il n'a que des ordres, un programme, il ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. »_

_« Alors tu ne ressembles pas tant que ça à un ordinateur. »_

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi sceptique face à l'humour humain.

* * *

Merci a stephcie qui a laisser une review et que je n'est pas pu remercie par mail ou Mp

J'espère que Mon Capitaine a plus apprécie cette version du chapitre que l'autre ^^'

Et merci a toute celle qui prenne le temps de mettre une review j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que le rituelle aussi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

voilà le chapitre suivant

ATTENTION LEMON ( pas terriblement écrit mais bon il est la quand même)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après avoir appelé de l'aide et conduit l'androïde dans la section robotique de l'académie, ils retournèrent tout les trois chez les Sarek où celui-ci les attendait :

« Je pensais vous voir les mains un peu plus chargées. »

Jim inspira :

« Nous avons eu quelques ennuis. »

Le père jeta un regard à son fils :

« Ce que le capitaine veut dire c'est qu'un androïde nous a attaqués. Comme il le supposait, l'huile servait bien au graissage des rouages de l'engin. La fusion mentale nous a appris que… »

Jim le coupa inquiet pour la petite fille :

« Peut-être que Sary devrait… »

« Il s'agit de sa famille, elle a le droit d'entendre la vérité. »

La petite vulcaine hocha gravement la tête et Spock continua :

« Le droïde avait été programmé pour fouiller les ordinateurs des Silak. Seulement le couple a surpris le robot lors de son intrusion. »

Sans aucune émotion dans la voix, sans ménagement pour la petite, l'officier scientifique poursuivit :

« Il a alors reçu l'ordre de supprimer Silak, les époux se sont défendus, il a perdu plusieurs de ses fonctions dans la bagarre. Je suppose que c'est aussi là que le dépôt d'huile est tombé sur le sol. Les parents on fui et l'engin les a poursuivis. Quand ils ont volé le vaisseau, il les a suivis. Voilà pourquoi ils ont poussé l'Apérions dans ses dernières limites. En voyant que son but était atteint, la mort des deux vulcains, l'androïde est retourné vers son maître recevoir de nouvelles instructions. »

Jim jeta un regard a Sary qui restait à les écouter, imperturbable et il ajouta :

« Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu apprendre qui était ce maître qui donnait les ordres. »

Sarek hocha la tête :

« Le plus grand opposant de Sliak est membre du Conseil des Sciences de Vulcain. Il se nomme Tola. »

« Ce serait notre homme ? »

« Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas l'affirmer. »

Spock approuva son père :

« C'est exact. Cependant si nous pouvons remonter le signal des ordres reçus par le droïde, nous pourrons confondre ce membre du conseil. »

« Ok qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Un accès à un ordinateur. J'ai en mémoire le code des signaux. »

Pendant quelques instants, des chiffres passèrent dans l'esprit de Jim :

« Tu as besoin de retourner sur l'Enterprise ? »

« En effet. »

« Bien ! »

Le capitaine attrapa son communicateur :

« Monsieur Scott répondez. »

« Ici Scott. »

« Téléportez Monsieur Spock à bord. »

« Oui capitaine. »

Il raccrocha et ajouta :

« Profites-en pour faire un rapport complet de la situation à la Starfleet. »

Le vulcain hocha la tête avant de disparaître :

« Bien euh, Sarek il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour garder Sary le temps que nous allions nous adresser à ce… »

Il agita la main cherchant le nom :

« Tola. »

« Voilà c'est ça. »

« Je peux me garder toute seule. »

Jim baissa les yeux sur la petite, il eut une pensée pour Amanda. Élever un enfant vulcain était probablement la chose la plus difficile de l'univers :

« Oui Sary je sais mais euuh. »

Il réfléchit aussi vite que possible :

« Mais il serait logique de penser que d'autres robots pourraient en avoir après toi. Il te faut donc une garde rapprochée. »

Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Spock dans sa tête :

_« C'était une bonne réponse, elle aurait rejeté tout autre argument. »_

Jim ne sut pas quoi répondre :

_« Tu as l'air surpris. Je t'ai pourtant informé qu'il n'y avait pas de restriction de distance avec le Rac'An. »_

« Ça surprend quand même. »

Il sut qu'il avait dit ces mots à voix haute quand Sarek et Sary lui jetèrent un regard :

« Désoler euh donc je disais… Ce serait mieux pour ta sécurité que tu reste là. »

Celui qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme son beau-père acquiesça :

« Je vais faire venir des gardes. »

« Bien… »

Dès que la patrouille arriva, les deux hommes laissèrent l'enfant. Sarek conduisit Jim à travers les interminables couloirs. Il hésita un long moment avant demander :

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous en empêcher, à moins de vous bâillonner. »

Question idiote, réponse logique…

« Hé bien j'écoute. »

Jim s'arrêta, le couloir était quasiment vide :

« Ça vous dérange ? Je veux dire moi… Votre fils. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde, les humains ont pour habitude de toujours se mêler des affaires des autres. Ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Non bien sûr que non. »

La déception du capitaine devait se lire sur son visage :

« Mais si vous attendez mon approbation, je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas le pire des choix que mon fils ait fait. »

« Euh je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« Je ne fais pas de compliment, c'est futile. »

Sarek se remit en route d'un pas vif.

_« Rappelle-moi de ne plus poser de question à ton père. »_

_« Quoi que tu aies demandé la réponse est la bonne, il n'a jamais tort. »_

Jim retint un rire et rattrapa le vulcain en quelques enjambées.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce immense où siégeait apparemment le Conseil des Sciences. Huit vulcains, hommes et femmes, étaient installés autour d'une immense table.

La plupart était assez âgée, tous affichaient le même air coincé et réprobateur.

Ils portaient tous une robe d'un bleu profond ornée de dorures. Sarek s'avança et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de celui qui semblait présider.

Le vieux vulcain se leva et annonça :

« Messieurs nous allons ajourner cette séance. Veuillez vaquer à vos occupations à présent, que le conseiller Tola me rejoigne dans mon bureau. »

Tout les visages tournèrent vers ledit Tola, c'était celui qui paraissait le plus âgé. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans une pièce aux tons sobres où se trouvait un bureau impressionnant, deux canapés face à face et une table basse. Une fois la porte fermée, Sarek fit les présentations :

« Haut Conseiller Lyso, voici mon fils le capitaine James T Kirk. »

La stupeur frappa Jim. Il aurait voulu démentir, demander à Sarek pourquoi il l'avait présenté ainsi mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. C'est la voix de Spock dans sa tête qui le fit réagir :

_« D'où provient ce trouble ? »_

_« Ton père vient de me présenter au conseiller comme son fils. »_

_« Nous sommes unis plus sûrement qu'aucun mariage vulcain ou humain ne l'aurait fait. Tu deviens par conséquent son fils. »_

_« Oui mais… »_

_« Si cela te gêne je lui demanderai de ne plus faire. »_

« Capitaine. »

Il secoua la tête et jeta un regard à Sarek qui venait de l'appeler :

« Je vous présentais le conseiller Lyso. »

« Oui euh navré. »

« L'ambassadeur Sarek m'a informé de votre désir de vous entretenir avec l'un de nos conseillers. »

« Oui en effet. »

Jim s'approcha de Tola :

« Nous voulions vous parler de Silak. »

« Si je le peux, je répondrai à vos questions. »

« Parlez-nous des recherches qu'il effectuait. Elles ne vous plaisaient pas, à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Le vulcain plaqua ses mains dans son dos et inspira :

« En effet, ces… travaux sont une hérésie, nous ne pouvons permettre ça. »

« Avez-vous vu Silak récemment ? »

Le suspect baissa les yeux juste un instant, une fraction de seconde :

« Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours. »

« Il est décédé, vous ne le saviez pas ? »

Chez un humain, cette absence de réaction aurait pu être le signe d'une quelconque culpabilité :

« Vous ne répondez pas pour ne pas avoir à mentir ? »

« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous insinuez ? Ou risqueriez-vous un incident diplomatique. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Tola sembla hésiter un instant :

« Mon peuple ne veut pas de cette soit-disant pilule miracle. »

La voix de Sarek retentit derrière lui :

« Qui êtes-vous pour juger de ce que veut le peuple ? »

« J'ai passé de nombreuses années à le servir. »

« Au point d'en oublier les fondements mêmes de notre société. »

« Je ne cherchais qu'a protéger mes semblables. »

Jim s'approcha un peu plus :

« En faisant quoi ? »

« En m'opposant aux travaux de Silak. »

La voix de Spock résonna dans la tête du capitaine :

_« Les ordres donnés au robot ont été envoyés à partir de l'ordinateur personnel de Tola. Il a effacé toutes les communications non verbales qu'il a eues avec le droïde mais j'ai pu retracer les codes d'envoi. »_

_« C'est une preuve assez importante pour le coincer ? »_

_« Ça laissera aux scientifiques le temps de démonter la machine et d'extraire sa mémoire visuelle. »_

_« Où on verra notre coupable donner les ordres qui ont conduit les Silak à la mort. »_

_« C'est une preuve que personne ne pourra réfuter. »_

L'humain hocha la tête :

« Monsieur Tola, un androïde a été envoyé tuer les Silak. Et cet androïde recevait des ordres venant de votre ordinateur. Une enquête a été ouverte. Vous êtes assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Je n'ai pas à vous obéir. »

« Mais à moi oui ! »

Le conseiller Lyso était resté silencieux pendant tout leur échange mais l'appui qu'il venait d'apporter à l'humain déstabilisa leur suspect. Lyso sortit quelques secondes et revint avec deux gardes :

« Escortez Tola jusqu'à ses appartements ! Il y est consigné jusqu'au résultat de l'enquête que vont mener la Fédération et le Haut Commandement vulcain. »

Les deux gardes s'approchèrent. L'un d'eux saisit le bras de leur suspect, mais celui-ci se dégagea et les suivit dignement.

Lyso s'inclina vers le capitaine :

« Je dois informer le HCV des soupçons pesant sur le conseiller. »

Sarek jeta un regard à Jim et celui-ci soupira :

« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. »

« Est-ce de l'ironie ou de l'humour ? Je ne fais pas bien la différence. »

L'humain retint un sourire :

« Un peu des deux. »

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil…

Quand ils rentrèrent, c'est le rire d'Amanda qui les accueillit. Debout dans le salon, Spock observait sa mère et Sary assises devant le piano :

« Tu as les mêmes dispositions que Spock, tu es très douée. »

« Cet instrument est très intéressant. »

Une étrange sensation saisit Jim quand il vit son second. Une envie irrésistible de mêler ses doigts aux siens, de l'embrasser, de se trouver tout contre lui…

Il chassa bien vite cette subite tentation venue de nulle part et suivit Sarek à l'intérieur.

La petite vulcaine se leva en les voyant arriver :

« Est-ce que Tola a été arrêté ? »

« Oui, il est assigné à résidence le temps de l'enquête. »

« Ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Le temps d'extraire les fichiers de la mémoire du robot. »

Elle hocha gravement la tête :

« Très bien. »

Amanda se leva à son tour et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant :

« Il sera arrêté et jugé Sary. Et il paiera pour ses crimes. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer ça. »

« Oui je sais, ce n'est pas logique de prévoir des évènements futurs, mais je sais que ça se passera comme ça. »

L'enfant la regardait, visiblement pas convaincue :

« Nous allons passer à table, tu devrais aller te débarbouiller. »

Jim essuya son front où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur. Depuis qu'il était entré, la température avait semblé augmenter. Ainsi que cette envie étrange de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser longuement. Il sursauta quand la voix d'Amanda résonna près de lui. Elle s'adressait visiblement à son fils :

« Tu lui a parlé ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Mère. »

Elle s'approcha de Jim et passa sa main sur son front :

« La fièvre commence à faire surface. »

Elle se tourna vivement vers son mari :

« Nous allons dînér dehors ce soir, et ensuite j'ai très envie d'amener Sary au récital de ce soir. »

Sarek n'eut pas le temps de répondre :

« Me parler de quoi ? »

Sa belle-mère lui jeta un regard contrit mais répondit quand même :

« Le Rac'An vous lie si profondément que les souffrances que Spock peut éprouver seront les vôtre tout comme le contraire. »

« Je ne… »

« Ce que vous ressentez en ce moment est dû au rituel. Ce n'est qu'un écho du Pon Farr. Comme Sarek vous l'a dit, il est profondément ancré chez les vulcains. »

Jim faillit détourner les yeux, gêné par le regard compatissant d'Amanda. Elle se mit à sourire :

« Croyez-moi, à l'époque je me serais aussi bien passé d'avoir cette conversation avec mon beau-père. »

Le capitaine se détendit un peu :

« Nous vous laissons la maison pour la soirée et nous rentrerons probablement très tard. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock en marmonnant :

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Si ça l'est. Et puis je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix de toute façon. J'amène mon mari et cette petite dîner dehors. »

Elle appela Sary et les entraîna elle et Sarek hors de l'apparentement.

A peine la porte fermée, Jim demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne l'ai compris qu'en entendant tes pensées quand tu es entré. Je cherchais un moyen de t'informer de cette éventualité sans pour autant trouver les mots justes. »

« Comment tu fais pour me cacher ce que tu penses ? »

« J'ai omis de te parler de l'éventuel effet secondaire du Rac'An. N'es-tu pas censé éprouver de la colère ? »

« Ma vie n'est pas en danger d'après ce que je sais. »

Spock fronça les sourcils :

« Non en effet. Tu ne subis pas le vrai Pon Farr, juste quelques désagréments, comme le désir charnel et la hausse de température. Il suffit que nous ayons des relations sexuelles et… »

« Ah… Je t'en prie. Nous sommes dans le salon de tes parents. »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Je suis sûr que ton père peut entendre tout ce qu'on dit. Et ensuite il me jettera ce regard sans aucune expression et pourtant désapprobateur. »

Le vulcain lui lança un regard comme pour évaluer le degré d'humour de cette réplique, il préféra ne pas relever :

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant. »

Le front baigné de sueur, Jim demanda :

« Où ? »

« Dans la chambre c'est l'endroit le plus approprié. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Il te suffit de mettre un pied devant l'autre. »

Spock entra dans la pièce et Jim fut obligé de le suivre :

« On ne peut pas avoir des relations sexuelles ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ta chambre de gosse, c'est la maison de tes parents. »

« Je ne comprends pas le problème. »

Le capitaine soupira :

« Non bien sur que non. »

Le vulcain s'installa sur le lit et tendit la main à son amant, celui-ci hésita un instant mais l'envie fut plus forte que la raison.

Il saisit les doigts de son second et se laissa entraîner à ses côtés.

Retrouver enfin la chaleur du corps de son amant était un vrai délice.

Tentant d'oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait, Jim se jeta sur les lèvres de son aîné, se plaquant sensuellement contre lui.

Chaque nouveau baiser était plus fort, plus passionné que le précédent. Découvrir les sensations qu'il faisait naître chez le vulcain était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Spock et laissa ses doigts jouer avec la toison de son amant. Leurs langues se caressaient avec avidité, provocant chez l'humain une nouvelle hausse de température.

Leurs bassins en contact permanent n'arrangeaient rien à son excitation. Il ressentait aussi celle de Spock. Elle était là, présente dans son esprit, envahissant tout son être.

Ce partage de sensations avait quelque chose de rassurant de sécurisant. Contrairement à leurs autres fois, l'humain n'avait pas besoin de se demander à quoi pensait son amant, ou s'il appréciait les caresses qu'ils échangeaient.

Il voyait, sentait que c'était le cas, que tout comme lui son aîné était grisé par leur relation.

Jim retint le gémissement qui naissait dans sa gorge, incapable de se laisser aller dans cet endroit. Les souvenirs qu'il avait vus lors du Rac'An était encore bien trop présents dans son esprit.

Il perçut l'étonnement chez Spock mais choisit de ne pas y répondre.

Il s'attaqua au t-shirt de son subordonné, le lui enleva avant fondre sur son torse offert.

Il ne se lassait pas de caresser les poils fins couvrant les pectoraux du vulcain.

Bien avant que son second n'amorce le moindre geste, il sentit qu'il allait lui retirer son haut. Il se laissa faire, plus que consentant.

Avant de se jeter de nouveau sur lèvres de son amant, il s'approcha et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il embrassa ensuite sa nuque. Il vint effleuré le lobe de son oreille de la langue avant de remonté les sillons jusqu'à la pointe.

Une sorte de frisson parcourut les pensées de Spock, c'était une sensation étrange et enivrante.

Stimulé par les réactions mentales de son amant, Jim se dégagea et tira sans ménagement sur le pantalon et le caleçon de son second.

Il sentait le feu parcourir ses veines, il n'en éprouvait aucune douleur mais une envie si puissante de sentir le vulcain en lui qu'il aurait pu se jeter sur son sexe dressé sans aucun autre préliminaire.

Spock dut sentir ce besoin impérieux qui venait de le traverser car il le renversa sur le lit. Il utilisait rarement sa force lors de leurs ébats, mais cette dureté à ce moment précis décupla le désir que ressentait déjà l'humain.

Tant de sensations emplissaient la tête de Jim, les siennes, celles de son amant…

Le vulcain plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un balai sensuel. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts contre les siens, exactement là où Jim le voulait. Chaque nouvelle caresse le rendait fou de plaisir.

Il se figea quelque nano-secondes quand un son traversa son esprit, et frissonna en comprenant qu'il percevait les gémissements que le vulcain faisait taire.

Oui la télépathie avait du bon…

Vraiment.

A bout de patience, le cadet quitta les lèvres de son amant pour enlever lui-même son pantalon et son slip plus que gênants, libérant enfin son érection.

Il se laissa guidé par ses désirs. Il s'installa sur le ventre, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras et envoyant quelques images plus que subjectives à son second.

Sans se faire prier, le vulcain vint s'allonger entre ses cuisses, ses bras puissants encadraient son torse, et son sexe tendu vint se presser contre ses fesses quand il déposa un baisé dans le cou offert de son supérieur.

Jim se cambra à la rencontre de ses lèvres, provoquant chez son amant un nouveau gémissement qui vint emplir sa tête.

De la main, Jim saisit la nuque de son second pour presser un peu plus sa bouche contre sa peau à présent brûlante.

De la sueur perlait sur tout son corps et le feu dans ses veines s'intensifia un peu plus.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'attendait Spock, il conduisit sa verge ardente en lui. Sans préparation sans lubrifiant mais tellement lentement, tellement doucement, qu'il n'en ressentit aucune douleur.

Et si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été remplacée par le plaisir intense que ressentait le vulcain en ce moment même.

Jim crut un instant que ce mélange de jouissance allait déborder de son esprit, comme si sa tête ne pouvait pas contenir autant de sensations.

Plus son amant entrait en lui, plus son corps pesait contre le sien.

Il se cambra, rendants la pénétration plus facile, plus jouissive, et enfin ses les cuisses de Spock entrèrent en contact avec ses fesses. Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il retenait sans même sans rendre compte.

L'envie de sentir les lèvres, les dents, de son amant contre la peau de sa nuque passa furtivement dans ses pensées. Il frémit de plaisir quand son second exécuta ce fantasme. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres sur sa nuque puis il vint saisir le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

L'érection de Jim se faisait de plus en plus dure contre le matelas provocant une légère douleur dans son bassin.

La bouche de son aîné contre sa peau, sa verge brûlante en lui, ses pensées dans sa tête et ce plaisir horrible qu'ils ressentaient tout les deux était trop…

Trop fort… Trop puissant…

L'humain cala sa tête contre le cou de son amant rendant leur position encore plus sensuelle.

Enfin Spock amorça un mouvement, il se retira avant de replonger en lui, d'abord avec une lenteur exagérée si frustrante que Jim laissa échapper un grognement.

Il ressentait toutes les sensations qu'éprouvait le vulcain, chaque vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui faisait écho aux siennes.

Insatiable de plus de contact, le cadet tourna la tête pour venir embrasser son aîné, un long baisé profond et électrisant.

Ils furent obligés de séparer leurs lèvres au moment où le capitaine commença à manquer de souffle.

Spock reprit ses va-et-viens en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et puissants.

A chaque coup de rein de son amant, l'érection de Jim entrait en contact avec le matelas, mêlant le plaisir qu'il ressentait à une légère douleur. A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

L'endurance du vulcain faisait qu'il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, il continuait inlassablement à aller et venir en lui.

Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres fit basculer Jim vers la jouissance. Il se libéra, inondant les draps de sa semence.

La vague de plaisir qui traversa le corps de l'humain emporta le commander vers la même volupté. Sans laisser échapper aucun son, mais l'esprit parcouru d'un gémissement orgasmique, Spock se laissa aller, déversant un liquide brûlant à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Il vint ensuite embrasser ses épaules. Jim frissonna au contact de ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, collé l'un à l'autre, se confondant dans un bien-être absolu.

Et puis le vulcain brisa cette douce torpeur :

_« Tu es en sueur, tu vas attraper froid. »_

_« Peut-être, mais je suis trop bien là; je ne bouge pas. »_

_« Il le faut pour prendre une douche. »_

L'humain secoua la tête :

_« Ne sois pas têtu, tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça. »_

« Hé ce n'est pas moi qui suis têtu. Je te rappelle que ce n'était pas mon idée. »

« Je ne t'ai pourtant plus entendu te plaindre ensuite. »

Jim se mit à rire et sous la pression de l'esprit de son second, fut obligé de céder :

« Très bien je vais prendre une douche. »

« Mais ? Il y a toujours un 'mais' qui suit chacune de tes abdications. »

Jim fit taire le 'mais' qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer et fila dans la salle de bain.

à suivre

* * *

bon voilà ce chapitre est pas terrible dsl ^^'

le suivant et dernier dimanche prochain ! Merci a Shina Maemi et a vous tous pour vos review


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quand il en sortit de longues minutes plus tard, les draps avait été changés et Spock n'était nulle part en vue.

Il chercha un instant dans son esprit et sentit son amant sortir de la chambre de ses parents pour entrer dans la sienne :

« Tu es allé te doucher chez tes parents. »

« Ma salle de bains était occupée. »

« Je le crois pas… »

« Je ne comprends pas cette gêne. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais oublier qu'on vient de… »

« D'avoir des relations sexuelles. »

«… dans la maison de tes parents. »

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils :

« Les humains n'ont-il jamais d'expérience de ce genre dans leur maison familiale ? »

« Euh si mais en général les parents ne sont pas au courant. »

« Mm étrange. »

Épuisé autant par leurs ébats que par leur conversation, Jim se laissa tomber sur le lit, espérant que Spock viendrait se blottir contre lui. Ce qu'il fit, probablement poussé par les pensées de son amant.

Quand Jim se réveilla le lendemain, le vulcain était encore en pleine méditation. Il se glissa doucement hors du lit, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce.

Dans le salon, Amanda arrangeait le bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table du salon :

« Vous ne dormez jamais Amanda ? »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit :

« Que voulez-vous, à mon âge on a moins besoin de sommeil…. Installez-vous, est-ce que vous voulez du café ? »

« Dans un saladier si vous avez. »

La maman se mit à rire et lui apporta une simple tasse. Jim hésita un instant avant de demander :

« Je peux vous posé une question ? »

« Sarek aurait dit 'je ne vois pas comment je peux vous en empêcher'. »

« Oui, il me l'a déjà faite celle-là. »

Les deux humains échangèrent un regard complice :

« Je voudrais savoir comment vous en êtes venue à avoir cette fameuse discussion avec votre beau-père. »

La maman s'installa sur la chaise à ses côtés :

« Vous connaissez mon mari, imaginez son père… »

« Oh oui, je vois bien ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Quand Sarek et moi avons effectué le rituel du Rac'An, nous n'en avons parlé à personne, estimant que ça ne regardait que nous. Et puis quelque temps après, un matin, je me suis mis à avoir un comportement étrange et une fièvre inexpliquée. A midi ce fameux jour, j'étais déjà incapable de me contrôler à tel point que je me suis jetée sur mon mari pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un couloir rempli de monde… »

« Aie ! Il n'a pas du apprécier. »

« C'est peu dire ! Mais il était quand même assez, je ne dirais pas inquiet parce que ça le vexerait, mais disons dubitatif pour aller voir son père et lui demander si le rituel avec quelque chose à voir avec mon comportement. »

Elle inspira profondément :

« Le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. »

« Je comprends… »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est amusant d'y repenser, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. »

Jim faillit sourire à la boutade, mais une question le turlupinait :

« Est-ce que ça va se reproduire ? »

« Je ne crois pas, ça ne m'est arrivé que cette fois-là. »

Il hocha la tête, soulagé. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment gérer cette situation en même temps qu'une bataille contre les Klingons. Le regard d'Amanda sur lui était bienveillant, presque aimant :

« Vous êtes une femme formidable, vous savez. »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez mon fils. »

Touché, Jim se racla la gorge :

« Merci… »

« Quant à Sarek, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

« Vous, vous savez ce qu'il pense vraiment de cette situation. »

« Il a un très grand respect pour vous. Et… »

« Et ? »

Elle inspira :

« La plus grande crainte de Sarek a toujours été que son fils ne comprenne pas la logique qu'il y avait à épouser une humaine. Qu'il lui en veuille d'être seulement à moitié vulcain. Le fait que Spock vous ait choisi ne peut que le rassurer. »

Avant que le capitaine n'ait pu répondre, la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit et Sary en sortit. Jim étouffa un bâillement et salua la fillette :

« Bonjour Sary. »

« Bonjour monsieur Kirk. »

« Est-ce que le récital t'a plut hier ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« C'était intéressant. »

L'enfant se tourna vers Amanda :

« Sarek est-il déjà parti ? »

« Oui mon chou tôt ce matin. »

Sary fronça les sourcils :

« Chou ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Spock en sortit pour répondre à l'enfant :

« Un surnom humain qui se veut affectueux. »

« Je ne suis pas un… »

« Assurément pas. »

Jim pensa un instant qu'Amanda pourrais se vexer, mais non elle vivait depuis trop longtemps avec des vulcains pour ça :

« Bonjour mon fils. »

« Bonjour mère. »

Elle se mit à sourire :

« Comment s'est passée ta nuit. »

Le capitaine en aurait rougi :

« Rien de désagréable à consigner. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la maman détourna les yeux, amusée.

« Jim, nous devrions nous rendre au service scientifique pour les aider à examiner l'androïde. »

« Moi les aider ? »

« En tant que Capitaine de l'Enterprise et membre le plus gradé de la Starfleet ici, ta présence serait préférable. Cependant, si tu préfères rester ici, je peux assumer cette tâche seul. »

Jim jeta un regard aux deux femmes dans la pièce :

_« Non je viens »_

Il se leva et suivit Spock en lançant un 'au revoir'.

Jim observait son amant. Depuis plus d'une heure, le vulcain était penché sur le robot. Trois autres scientifiques l'aidaient dans sa tâche, deux femmes et un homme. Les deux vulcaines étaient d'une beauté parfaite. Leurs longs cheveux étaient remontés en chignon et elles portaient des blouses blanches. L'homme, quant à lui, semblait sans âge et ne quittait pas Spock des yeux, comme s'il cherchait la moindre petite erreur que pouvait faire l'hybride.

Ce regard insistant ne semblait pas déranger son second. Il continuait d'effectuer les opérations nécessaires pour retirer la base de données du droïde. Les mains dans la tête ouverte de la chose, il détachait minutieusement chacune des connexions.

Jim voyait, sentait l'esprit de son aîné concentré, les informations passaient dans sa tête à un rythme incroyable.

Le partage du Rac'An était quelque chose de fascinant. Si Jim pouvait sentir toute l'attention de Spock à son égard, il sentait aussi tout l'étonnement de son second face à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le vulcain le ressentait comme une espèce de chaleur qui l'entourait, ce qui ne cessait de surprendre son esprit si logique.

Le capitaine aimait cette connexion constante entre eux. Il avait craint qu'elle soit gênante, oppressante, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui restait encore à apprendre comment cacher ses pensées. Pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à Spock mais ça pourrait être utile tout de même dans des cas particuliers. Il se souvenait que Sarek avait pu cacher à Amanda qu'il était malade. S'il pouvait camoufler ce genre d'informations, Jim pourrait sûrement faire en sorte que son amant ne s'aperçoive pas de sa jalousie maladive. Ce qui pour un vulcain devait vraiment être le sentiment le plus illogique au monde.

Concentré sur ses travaux, son officier scientifique ne percevait rien des pensées de son capitaine, ce qui arrangeait vraiment celui-ci.

L'humain tenta juste un instant de se plonger dans les pensées de son amant mais les termes techniques et les nombres défilaient trop vite dans sa tête. Juste au moment où il allait abandonner, quelque chose l'attira. Une sorte de lumière étrange, quelque chose de chaud et de stimulant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que Spcok avait terminé, que cette lueur représentait la satisfaction du vulcain pour le travail qu'il avait accompli. Chez un humain, ça aurait pu transparaître par un cri de joie mais jamais aucun être maître de ses émotions ne se laisserait aller à ce genre de jubilation.

Très lentement, le commander retira un petit boitier du crâne du robot. Une toute petite chose noire d'où dépassaient des centaines de connexions. D'une voix tout à fait égale et neutre, Spock ordonna à l'autre vulcain :

« Veuillez consigner que nous avons terminé d'extraire la base de données. Je vais à présent la connecter à un ordinateur. »

L'homme attrapa le bloc-note électronique et s'exécuta. Son second se leva et connecta la boite au premier ordinateur venu.

Jim se leva et vint se placer derrière son amant pour voir ce que donneraient les fameuses vidéos.

Il y eut d'abord des chiffres, des tonnes de dossiers parfaitement organisés qui semblaient avoir un sens pour Spock. Il cliqua sur l'un des liens et une vidéo apparut. On y voyait Tola et sa voix résonna dans la pièce :

« Les recherches de Silak ne doivent pas aboutir. Je veux que vous entriez chez lui pour détruire ses travaux. »

Des mots passèrent sur l'écran, des informations en vulcain. La machine semblait analyser l'ordre afin de l'exécuter. Spock arrêta la vidéo et s'adressa de nouveau à l'homme :

« Notifiez que le conseiller Tola a commis un délit en ordonnant à un droïde de pénétrer chez la famille Silak. »

L'homme nota. Spock chercha ensuite d'autres preuves. Il sélectionna une dizaine de mots que Jim ne pouvait pas lire :

« Voici l'ordre d'exterminer Silak, envoyé par l'ordinateur de Tola, suite au rapport du droïde concernant l'échec de sa mission et le fait qu'il eut été découvert par le laborantin. »

« Ceci ne prouve pas que ce soit Tola qui ait envoyé l'ordre. »

Jim n'aimait décidément pas ce vulcain :

« Il vous faut quoi de plus. »

« Je ne parle pas aux humains, Monsieur, je ne comprends pas leurs pensées illogiques. »

Le capitaine allait répondre mais la voix de son amant l'en empêcha :

« Voici la preuve irréfutable que vous attendiez. »

Une vidéo commença sur l'écran et Spock continua :

« Les données indiquent que ceci s'est passé au retour du robot du quadrant gamma, là où sont morts les deux vulcains. »

Le droïde entra dans une maison, probablement celle de Tola. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise en le voyant. La voix mécanique du robot retentit dans la pièce :

« Le vaisseau que les unités ont volé a été endommagé dans leur fuite, ils… »

« Ils sont morts ? »

« Affirmatif. Seul la moitié d'unité a survécu à mes attaques. »

« La moitié… L'enfant ? »

Tola n'attendit pas de réponse :

« Dans l'espace, sans assistance, elle ne survivra pas. Avez-vous récupéré les informations souhaitées ? »

« Négatif. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de craquer le code de l'ordinateur. »

« Parfait, parfait, personne ne pourra soupçonner qu'il y a eu effraction. Ils ont fui au milieu de la nuit, pure folie. »

Spock arrêta la vidéo :

« Ceci est largement suffisant pour incriminer Tola. Je viens de faire une copie de ces informations et les ai envoyées au HCV. Ils prendront les mesures disciplinaires qui s'imposent. »

Jim fut soulagé de voir le vulcain enfin arrêté. Même en tant que vulcaine, Sary en serait sûrement soulagée.

Le conseiller Lyso, Spock et Jim attendaient devant les appartements de Tola.

Les deux vulcains qui étaient entrés quelques secondes auparavant sortirent, encadrant le coupable.

L'homme se comportait toujours aussi dignement pour un assassin. Pas de cri, pas de déclaration d'innocence ou de démenti. Il se contenta de suivre les deux gardes.

Dès qu'il vit Jim, il s'arrêta :

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous n'êtes qu'humain. »

« Par vos actes, vous avez mené à la mort deux personnes ! Par votre faute, une petite fille a vu des horreurs incommensurables. Je crois que ce sont de très bonnes raisons de finir votre vie dans une prison. »

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent un long moment. C'est la voix de Spock qui leur fit tourner la tête :

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé le droïde pour tenter de tuer l'enfant. »

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils comme si la question était stupide :

« Elle était une menace, elle savait que mon robot voulait tuer ses parents, c'était logique. »

Spock plaça ses mains derrière son dos et secoua légèrement la tête :

« Sary n'était au courant de rien. Votre prétendue logique n'était que de la paranoïa, et elle vous a conduit à votre perte. »

Bien moins digne, les yeux hagards, il lança :

« C'est faux, je le sais… Elle avait tout vu… »

Les deux gardes furent obligés de lui saisir les bras et de l'entrainer vers la sortie. Quand ils furent hors de vue, le conseiller Lyso se tourna vers les deux membres de Starfleet :

« Il sera emprisonné jusqu'à son jugement. Nous réunirons les Pères de Vulcain. »

Jim hocha la tête :

« Est-ce que Sary aura le droit d'assister au procès ? »

« Bien entendu, elle en a le droit. »

« Bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'utilisera. »

« Je tenait à souligner votre efficacité dans cette enquête, messieurs. J'enverrai mon rapport à la Starfleet le plus tôt possible. »

« Merci conseiller. Nous allons nous-mêmes regagner notre vaisseau sans tarder pour clore toute cette affaire. »

Lyso s'inclina légèrement, fit un salut vulcain :

« Longue vie et prospérité. »

Spock répondit et Jim se contenta de hocher la tête. Le conseiller disparut à son tour et le capitaine osa demander à son second :

« Est-ce que Tola sera jugé coupable ? »

« En tout logique oui. »

« Bien ! Et Sary que va t-elle devenir ? »

« Sarek a pu contacter son oncle ! Mes parents la prendront en charge jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle Amanda est vraiment une maman géniale. »

« Être son fils n'a pas été aussi facile que tu semble le croire. »

Jim se mit à sourire :

« Parce qu'elle est humaine. Mais selon les critères d'éducation humaine, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est formidable. »

« Incontestablement. Seulement je suis vulcain. »

« Je ne ferai pas de commentaire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille vexé que je t'insulte. »

Juste un instant, le capitaine crut que son amant allait rire, mais le vulcain avait un parfait contrôle de lui.

Le capitaine de l'Enterprise n'avait qu'une hâte : regagner son précieux vaisseau. Même s'il aimait de plus en plus vulcain et sa belle famille, son bâtiment lui manquait, son fauteuil de capitaine lui manquait… ainsi que l'intimité de ses quartiers.

Il rêvait de se retrouver seul dans ses appartements avec son amant, sans parent, sans enfant dans les pièces attenantes.

Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre son second dans les couloirs. Quand ils entrèrent chez les Sarek, Jim était quasiment essoufflé.

Amanda et Sary était installées sur le canapé et Sarek les observait toutes les deux. D'une voix grave, il demanda :

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête :

« Bien je vais donc prévenir ton oncle. »

Sarek s'isola dans sa chambre et Amanda pressa doucement l'épaule de Sary en lui souriant :

« Vous désapprouvez ? »

« Il s'agit de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne peut prendre de décisions à ta place. »

« Merci. Vos paroles sont rassurantes. Je vais rejoindre Sarek et parler à mon oncle. »

« Va... »

Elle se leva et entra dans la chambre. La curiosité de Jim lui fit demander :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Amanda inspira :

« Sary va atteindre ses 7 ans avant le retour de son oncle. Son voyage prendra plusieurs mois. Il a donc demandé à Sarek de trouver un mari pour sa nièce. Ses parents n'avaient encore pris aucune disposition à ce sujet. »

« Et ? »

« Sarek en a donc parlé à Sary qui a décliné l'offre. »

Jim jeta un regard à Spock qui fixait sa mère et s'étonna :

« Comment ça décliné ? »

« Elle a décidé qu'elle ne se marierait pas. Elle souhaite poursuivre le plus rapidement ses études pour reprendre les recherches de son père. »

« Mais et le Pon Farr ? Est-ce que ça ne met pas sa vie en danger ? »

La maman pinça les lèvres juste un instant :

« Elle n'aura pas à s'en inquiéter avant longtemps. Mais c'est de toutes façons sa décision. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle souhaite, même si pour certains ça pourrait paraître illogique. »

Spock confirma :

« C'est illogique, mère. Les recherches de Silak sont loin d'aboutir. Elle aura besoin d'une union pour… »

« Je le sais Spock ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas la forcer. Le lien qui unit les deux enfants doit être accepté par chacun d'eux. »

Le vulcain hocha la tête, Sarek et Sary sortirent de la chambre. L'enfant jeta un regard à Amanda et murmura :

« Mon oncle me trouve bizarre je crois, mais il a accepté ma décision. »

« Une réaction logique en somme. »

Elle acquiesça :

« Je vais devoir vivre avec lui. Il m'a l'air si différent de mon père… »

Jim s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à elle :

« Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour toi. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer ça. Si j'étais humaine, je ressentirais une peur panique face à mes choix et à cette nouvelle vie à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du capitaine :

« Heureusement que tu ne l'es pas, dans ce cas. »

« Oui heureusement. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et l'humain eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras :

« Même les petites vulcaines chauves et rebelles ne font pas de câlin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Dans ce cas, Sary… »

Jim fit le salut vulcain :

« Je te souhaite longue vie et prospérité. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement :

« Merci capitaine ! Merci d'être venu me chercher. »

A regret l'humain se leva et la voix d'Amanda lui fit tourner la tête vers elle :

« Je ne suis pas vulcaine moi et je veux bien un câlin. »

Ils se mirent à rire et Jim vint la serrer un instant dans ces bras. Elle lui murmura :

« Vous êtes mon fils à présent, prenez soin de vous ! Oh et essayez d'apprendre à Spock comment sourire. »

« Voilà une tâche qui ne paraît pas facile. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se séparèrent, il se retrouva face à Sarek qui lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire ''vous n'aller pas me prendre dans vos bras quand même''.

_« Je ne crois pas que se soit les pensées de mon père en ce moment. »_

_«J'en suis pas si sûr. »_

Jim s'approcha de son beau-père et s'inclina simplement respectueusement.

Sans aucune effusion, sans aucune émotion, Spock dit au revoir à ses parents et saisit son communicateur :

« Monsieur Scott, nous sommes prêts à être transportés. »

Lorsque Jim se rematerlialisa, une sorte de poids tomba de ses épaules. Enfin il retrouvait son vaisseau, l'odeur des couloirs, l'équipage s'agitant pour faire tourner son précieux petit bijou. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

Jim marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. Il sentait son second derrière lui. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans cet endroit si familier mais avec en lui quelque chose en plus.

Quand ils avaient quitté le vaisseau, Jim était plein de doutes et peu confiant dans leur relation. Aujourd'hui c'était tout le contraire.

« C'est la première fonction du Rac'An : effacer les doutes qui peuvent subsister entre deux amants. Les vulcains aillant depuis longtemps abandonné ces sentiments inutiles, ça explique qu'il ne soit plus utilisé par mon peuple.»

« Je suis persuadé que bien des humains accepteraient ce rituel sans hésiter.

« Parce que vous êtes régis par vos émotions. »

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur :

« Et être lié à une personne régie par ses émotions, ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »

« C'est une expérience qui me permettra probablement de mieux comprendre toutes ces réactions étranges que tu as parfois. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils arrivèrent enfin sur la passerelle :

_« Moi étrange ? C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron… »_

_« Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette phrase. »_

Jim s'installa sur son fauteuil avec un sourire ravi. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et Bones en sortit :

« Vieux proverbe terrien. »

Le capitaine observa le médecin en chef approcher et ajouta mentalement :

« Mieux vaux ne pas dire à McCoy que nous sommes liés. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler ou de passer des heures sur une table pour un diagnostique complet. »

_« En fait, il nous arriverait probablement les deux. »_

Leur ami approcha et les salua avant de demander :

« Alors comment c'est fini toute cette affaire ? »

« Le coupable sera condamné. »

« Et Sary ? »

C'est Spock qui répondit :

« Elle a choisi une voie que beaucoup ne comprendront pas, mais qui semble lui convenir. »

Bones se tourna vers l'humain :

« Et en langage courant, ça veux dire quoi ? »

« Qu'elle ira bien. »

« Vous semblez plus serein qu'à votre départ Capitaine. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

La voix de Spock résonna dans son esprit et Jim tourna la tête vers lui :

_« Il sera cependant difficile de cacher une telle information à un humain aussi… »_

_« Teigneux ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais il convient. »_

Le médecin les regardait tous les deux d'une façon étrange, comme s'il avait déjà compris que quelque chose en eux avait changé :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tout les deux ? »

« Rien pourquoi ? »

« Non je veux que ce soit Spock qui me réponde, les vulcains ne savent pas mentir. »

« Nous ne cachons rien. »

_« C'est un mensonge ça. »_

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas un secret. S'il me demande si nous sommes unis par le Rac'An, je répondrai par la positive. »_

Jim s'empêcha de sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de Bones, tentant de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial. Ce qui ne marchait visiblement pas. Il se racla la gorge et ordonna :

« Direction le Quadrant Gamma monsieur Sulu. »

« A vos ordres Capitaine ! »

Spock s'installa à son poste sous le regard suspicieux du médecin. Jim s'efforça de ne pas quitter l'écran de contrôle des yeux où Vulcain s'éloignait progressivement :

_« Ce lien va s'avérer très pratique, je le sens. »_

_« Difficile de savoir si tu songes à nos missions ou à te jouer du Docteur McCoy._

_« Les deux en fait. »_

Le capitaine réprima un sourire et ignora Bones qui le fixait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine :

« Monsieur Chekov, distortion 5, retournons à nos explorations. »

FIN

* * *

Hé voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer merci d'avoir lu jusque là et merci pour vos review


End file.
